THE NEW BEGINING
by Paul'sWolfGirl2016
Summary: So what if Sam had a baby sister that was taken into care thirteen years ago, what if his dad was her dad and Jareds mum was her mum. What if one day out of the blue Sam recieved a phone call that will change his life. And what if said little sister turns out to be the imprint to Paul?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1,**

 **Sam's POV,**

I was sitting watching the guys pissing around after a long night of patrol, I could see Emily with a smile on her face and knew she was enjoying the playful side of the guys just as much as I was. I was just about to call time on this game because I wanted to discuss something with the guys when the phone rang. I got up to answer, I could see all the guys looking at me wondering who it could be only Billy phoned me.

"Hello"

"Hello, Can I speak to a Mr Sam Uley please?"

Okay so that was a shook,

"Speaking"

"Mr Uley, my name is Minnie, I am a social worker in Seattle. Do you know a Venessa Marie Uley?"

I sucked in a breath, Venessa Marie Uley or Ness as she liked to be called is my baby sister, well not so much a baby but you get the point. I haven't heard or spoken that name in so many years.

You see me and Ness share the same dad but not the same mum, her mum is actually Jared's mum, so she is also Jared's little sister. My mum put her up for adoption when she was five, because she said she couldn't stand to see her anymore. I tried to fight for her but I was only 11 myself.

I looked over to Jared who had the same shocked look as me on his face.

"Mr Uley are you still there?"

"I'm still here, Ness she is my little sister. Is she okay?"

I kept eye contact with Jared, even though we haven't spoken about her in years we never stopped loving her. She is our little sparrow, she used to call me Sammy, she was the only one aloud to call me Sammy back then, and that hasn't changed now.

She called Jared J-bird.

"Mr Uley I am afraid to tell you that your sister has been in an accident."

I felt my heart miss a beat,

"What kind of accident? Is she okay?"

"There was a fire at her home, her adopted parents have both died. Ness has severe burns covering her face and arms. You are the only family member we have been able to contact and that is because Ness told me your name and that you live in Washington. She has asked for you and her brother Jared."

"What hospital is she in?"

"Seattle Emergency hospital"

"Were leaving now, we will be there as soon as we can be, my fiancé will be with me if that is okay?"

I looked to Emily who nodded her head in agreement. She will come with me I knew she would.

"Mr Uley I am sorry but Ness has said she doesn't want to see anyone but you and her brother Jared. Her words were people will look at her burns and not her"

"Okay me and Jared will be there soon. Start the paper work for Ness to come and live with me."

I didn't let her say anything back to me, I put the phone down and looked at Jared who looked like he was going to cry, yeah I knew how he felt. I mean this is Ness, I remember her screaming at me begging me not to let them take her away, and I tried to stop them but mum had said something to dad and he didn't even fight to keep her.

I looked to Emily, she knew about Ness, she knew how messed up I was when they took her away. I was bought out of my thoughts by Paul

"Since when do you have a little sister? And why have you not mentioned her?"

"I didn't mention her because my mum put her up for adoption when she was five, I remember hearing her scream my name, running down to see what was going on and seeing them pulling her away, I remember her reaching her hand out to me and begging me not to let them take her, screaming at me, "Sammy please don't let them take me" I never spoke about her because it was to painful, she is my little sister and she will be coming here to live. You all better treat her with respect"

I could see the shock on Paul's face, I didn't mean to say that but damn it I was pissed! Ness had been put up for adoption when she was five, the day they took her I broke. I didn't look at my mum in the same way anymore. And I hated my dad, how could he do this to his daughter?

He used to call her his little princess and she called him king daddy.

They never spoke about Ness after that. I remember Jared come running through the front door, screaming wheres Ness, he looked at me and all I could do was cry. Jared's only a year younger then me, and we always got on no matter what.

When we lost Ness we grew closer and in growing closer we both hated my parents.

Jared's mum Kammy, didn't know what my parents planned she came running in after Jared screaming for her daughter.

My mum walked up to her slapped her around the face and said in the coldest voice I have ever heard from her she said "Your bastard child has been put up for adoption. I can't stand to look at what you and my husband created anymore! Now I suggest you take your other bastard child and leave my house. Keep your son away from mine!"

Me and Jared only hung out when my mum didn't know. I lost all respect for my mother that day.

I was thinking things over in my head, planning. The pack still had to be looked after while I was gone. I was brought out of my thoughts by Paul putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Sam don't worry about anything here I will look after the pack and Emily. You go get your sister and bring her back to her family."

Paul could be a hard ass but deep down he had a heart of gold more do for his family and thats what we are a family.

"Thanks Paul. Jared go and get a bag we don't know how long we will be gone. The rest of you listen to Paul he is acting Alpha until I get back."

With that I went up to my room to pack some bits. I didn't want to take much just enough for two days at the most.

I couldn't wait to bring Ness home.

 **Ness's POV,**

I've been sat in this hospital bed for almost a week, thats how long its taken Minnie my social worker to find my brothers Sammy and Jared.

I couldn't wait for them to get here, I could then tell them I am a supernatural being just like them. I have powers, so many powers and I know Sammy and Jared are shapeshifters.

And I can't wait to get out of this hospital so I can heal these burns. I bet your all wondering what I am? Well in a way I' m like a witch I have powers. My kind are called Scriptures, there isnt many of my kind left in the world, when I turn eighteen I will ascend into all of my power and become the scripture queen.

I couldn't tell many humans about what I am, some know like the ones I have helped.

Its been so long since I last saw my brothers. I was five, I am now seventeen. I have missed my brothers so much over the years, at first I was mad with them, mad that they let me get taken away. But then I realised thay couldn't do anything to stop it. They were kids themselves

I remember that day like it was yesterday, my dad stood in the kitchen not even looking at me, just telling me this was for the best he couldn't hurt Sarah anymore. Sarah is Sammys mum. He couldn't hurt his pathetic wife but he could hurt his daughter.

I called for Sammy and he came running down the stairs, as soon as he saw me he tried to run to me but his mum wouldn't let him. I remember begging him not to let them take me but in the end there wa nothing to be done. Sarah didn't want me anymore and my mum Kammy had no choice but to go with it.

I was bought out of my thoughts by a nurse coming into my room, I looked up and she smiled at me.

"Hey sweetie I'm here to redress your burns and make sure there not getting infected"

"Okay. Can I have a bath or shower then?"

"I will have to check with your doctor first. Let me check your burns and then I'll go speak to your doctor."

I just nodded my head. I didn't have the strength to speak anymore, I just wanted to go home, my real home with Sam and Jared if they wanted me to of course.

I would have to make them aware of what my responsibilities were as a Scripture, I know that as Shape shifters they are protectors of their people. I know that they protect people or humans from vampires.

I closed my eyes while I was waiting for the nurse to redress my burns, I mean this is silly I could just heal myself and this wouldn't even need doing. But these humans couldn't know what or who I was I could only tell people I was helping or other supernatural beings.

I have guides, well their not really called guides, their called white lighters, they are there to help me. They know all there is to know about my kind, when I'm ready to ascend they will be there for me, in a protection circle around me. You see it's painful to ascend, it's like getting a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body.

So Leo, Wyatt and his brother Chris will be there protecting me in their circle of light. They did it when I first got my powers, which if you ask me they should of told me about. I got my powers when I was 10 years old, so I am used to them now, but they grow. I can go weeks without getting new powers but then I can go weeks with getting new powers.

Apparently it's all about whether the elders think I am mature enough to receive a power, all because when I was twelve I got a bit out of hand and used one of my powers on the school bully who was picking on the new kid. I never got bullied at my school, I was one of the lucky ones but that didn't mean I supported the bullies either. The girl had just started a new school she was nervous enough.

So I used two of my powers to make him look like the fool, it was hilarious everyone thought so but the elders they told me that I couldn't use my power like that and that they were punishing me for it. I at the time laughed at them thinking they couldn't actually punish me.

The nurse was still here pulling me around, taking off all the old gauze and putting new ones on. I just went to my happy place because if I didn't I would just heal myself and walk out of this hospital to go find Sammy and Jared myself.

It took about fifteen minutes for her to reapply new gauze, she made sure I had plenty of water, told me she was going to ask about the shower then left.

I was laying back down to go to sleep when Minnie walked into my room, Minnie is my favourite social worker, because she listened to me. She didn't tell me I was stupid and shit she just listened and that was nice.

She came over to the side of my bed and grabbed my hand.

"So I've been in touch with your brother Sam, him and Jared are on their way and will be here sometime this afternoon. They still live in La Push so it should only take them a little over eight hours to get here. Once they are here I will meet them and bring them straight to you. Also your brother Sam has asked me to start the paperwork for you to go home with him, which will make him your legal guardian. Is this something you want?"

I didn't even need to think about it, I knew the answer and so did she.

"Hell Yeah!"

"I thought that would be your answer, so I have already put the paperwork in. All we need to do is get Sam to sign it, and I will need to see where you will be leaving to make sure it is safe and you will have your own room."

I nodded my head,

"I don't know whether Sammy still lives in the house he grew up in. But I am pretty sure I will have my own room. But I understand that you have to check these things. I just want to go home."

"Well I'll leave you to get some sleep. I will come to you as soon as they are here"

I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes, thinking about all the things I have missed while being away from Sammy and Jared, did they have girlfriends? Were they married? Did they have kids of their own? Does Sam really want me to live with him?

All this was whirling around my head, and making me more anxious to see them to know that I was actually going home.

 **Sam's POV,**

Me and Jared were making good headway, we have been in the truck for almost two hours, it would normally take eight hours to get from La Push to Seattle but with me braking the speed limit I was hoping to cut out at least two hours in our journey. We just wanted to get there now.

I did phone Charlie Swan the chief of police in Forks Washington to let him know that Ness had been found and was in the hospital. Ness was always welcome in Charlie's home, she reminded him of his daughter Bella, and he had hoped that they would be friends as they grew up.

He offered to take us in the cruiser but I declined I didn't want to overwhelm Ness with all the people wanting to meet her or re-meet her. It would be hard enough introducing her to the whole of the pack when we got back. But it would have to be done because they are a big part of my life.

I was in two minds on whether I should bring her into the secret, I mean on the plus side it would mean I didn't have to lie to her, and if she accidently saw something it wouldn't hurt her.

"Hey Jared, what do you think about telling Ness the secret?"

He looked at me shocked!

"I hadn't even thought about that. What do you think?"

"I think we should tell her, because she will be living with me so she may accidently see something and with Paul being the hot head he is you know that is more than likely. At least if she does see something she won't be hurt that we didn't tell her."

"I hadn't thought about it like that, but yeah I think that maybe a good idea. But I think we should consult the rest of the pack, you maybe Alpha and me Beta but you know Paul will kick off if we don't ask their opinion."

He has a point of course; Paul could be the biggest hot head, losing his temper most days, over stupid stuff as well. I didn't want this hanging over our heads all the way there and all the way back. I wanted our reunion to be amazing, I wanted to hug Ness and never let her go. Not worry about whether I should or shouldn't tell her the secret so I pulled over onto the side of the road and fished my cell phone out of my pocket.

I dialled my home number knowing that is where everyone was going to be, I put in on speak phone so Jared could join in the conversation to, although with our wolf hearing that wasn't really necessary. Emily answered on the second ring,

"Hello."

"Hey Em, it's me can you put me on speaker phone please I have something I need to ask the rest of the pack"

"Sure Sam, everything okay?"

"It will be,"

I heard rustling in the back ground and knew the boys were getting comfortable,

"Okay Sam your on speaker what's up?"

Paul always to the point

"Well me and Jared were talking and we both want to tell Ness the secret, she will be living with me and more than likely see something then be hurt because we didn't tell her. It would just be easier to tell her and we wanted all of your opinions on this."

"You want to tell your baby sister who hasn't lived on the Rez for thirteen years our biggest secret? Are you mad? Don't you think you should talk to my dad about this, he is after all the chief of the tribe"

"No Jacob I do not, this is not a matter for the chief of the tribe, this is a matter for the members of my pack"

Before anyone else could say anything Paul beat them to it and what he said shocked me more than Jacob's outburst.

"Tell her Sam, she is going to be a part of your life which means she will be a part of ours and to keep her safe she needs to know."

"Thanks Paul"

With that I hung up the phone, and pulled back out onto the highway. We would still make good time that conversation only lasted twenty minutes. Me and Jared didn't talk there was no need, we would soon be with Ness again.

 **TIME SKIP**

After four hours we were finally pulling into the parking lot at the hospital. I found a space turned the engine off and got out the truck, stretching my legs in the process. I walked into the reception, straight up to the desk and spoke to the nurse on duty.

"I'm here for my sister Venessa Marie Uley?"

"Your name?"

"Sam Uley and this is Jared Cammeron"

"Okay take a sit and I will phone up for her social worker to come and grab you,"

I nodded and sat down, I would soon be seeing Ness again and I couldn't wait.

Five minutes later and a small petite woman was walking towards us, she stopped in front of me and offered me her hand.

"Mr Uley I am Minnie, Ness's social worker."

I took her hand and shook it

"Nice to meet you"

"I'm sure your both eager to see Ness so I will talk as we walk. I have started the paperwork for you to have legal guardianship of Ness, it has been provisionally approved which means your approved I just have to check the place you will be living and make sure your fiancé is okay with Ness other than that there is no other concerns my end."

"When will I be able to take her home out of here?"

"You can discharge her today, she has only been here so long because she has been waiting for you."

I nodded my head, that was good we stopped walking at room 344 on the third floor, she opened the door and I could feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest. At the sound of the door opening Ness looked up and she looked straight into my eyes, and I swear my heart missed it's beat, she has grown up into a beautiful young lady.

I took a step towards her when all of a sudden she threw herself into my arms, and I a second to catch her before she fell.

She pulled herself so close to me that I could feel the tears on my shirt.

"Sammy you're here"

"I'm baby girl, I'm here"

We were bought out of our thoughts by Jared.

"What do I not get a hug little sparrow?"

She turned to look at him and climbed from my arms to his. I saw Minnie leave to give us some time, Jared walked over to the bed and sat down with Ness in his arms,

"I can't believe you both came, Minnie said you would but I didn't think you would."

"Ness your aloud to leave with us, shall we get your stuff ready?"

With that we got her stuff ready, and gave her some clothes to put on, she went into the bathroom and came out ten minutes later, we grabbed her hand and all walked out of the room, towards where Minnie was waiting for us with the doctor.

"So I have your discharge papers. All that we need to do is make a time for me to come see where your living then you can go"

"How about in a week's time? That gives us all enough time to settle in"

"That's great I will ring you with a time"

She pulled Ness into a hug,

"Ness it has been wonderful working with you, you are a fine young lady."

With that we walked out of the hospital and got into the truck, Ness sat between us, I pulled out of the car park.

We were pretty quiet to begin with than Ness broke the silence,

"So your both Shape shifters, who change into wolves and I am a scripture that needs to heal herself."

We both just looked at her!

"How do you know what we are?"

"I can smell it on you, can't you smell it on me? You know the supernatural smell"

When she said that me and Jared both took a deep breath of her, and yes she was right there is a supernatural smell to her.

"Okay now we have that out of the way, I am going to heal myself because these burns hurt like hell"

With that a bright gold light came out of her and her burns disappeared


	2. MEETING THE PACK

**Chapter 2,**

 **Ness's POV,**

Okay so to say I shocked the hell outta my brothers is an understatement but seriously their supernatural beings and they couldn't even smell the supernatural on me. They've been wolves long enough.

When I started healing myself and the gold light appeared I thought they were going to pass out. I know this is new to them and it's going to take time for them to get used to me being with powers.

Sam recovered first which I expected he's always been able to process things quicker.

"Uh baby sis what the hell was that? And what exactly is a scripture?"

I was expecting the scripture question first so how to explain to my overprotective older brothers that I have powers and that I have them cause I have to protect many innocents from evil beings. Yeah this was not going to be easy or enjoyable. I may have to call Leo for his help because he is so good at explaining things.

"A scripture uh where to start? Give me a few and I will try and explain the best I can"

They both nodded their heads to that.

"In a way I guess you can call me a witch, in the sense that I have powers and use spells. But in another sense I'm not a witch cause I am more powerful than a witch could ever be. I am the most or well will be the most powerful being on this earth.

I protect those that can't protect themselves, not just humans, but other supernatural beings to. Such as, witches, vampires, werewolves, angels, certain demons who are trying to redeem themselves, and some humans that fight demons.

People who know me and met me can call for me just by calling my name out loud, such as my friends Dean and Sam, they travel around hunting demons and they call for me sometimes.

I also help three witches their sisters and called the Charmed ones, they sometimes call for my help. I can use my power whenever I want to but I do have guides who help when I need it.

Do you have any questions?"

I think they are still processing. Jared asked the first question.

"So exactly how many powers do you have?"

Well that's a hard question, I dont even know the answer!

"Uh well I can't really answer that as I don't know myself. I mean I lost count after I first got my powers and stuff. I have a fair few if that helps?"

"Name just a few of your powers and try to explain them"

Yeah thanks Sam easier said than done when I'm still getting the hang of some of my powers.

"Right I can read minds, I have the choice on whether to keep the power active or turn it off, it's not easy reading minds. I can also see the future I have visions, not all the time because that's one power I do have control over, but when I do it helps. My visions are set in stone so they can't be changed there is always to paths to every persons life.

Lets see what else...I can move things with my mind, freeze time, orb which is like traveling without a passport. I'll orb you both soon so you know what I mean, I can hear anyone that needs my help and know where they are in the world. I have control over the five elements, water, air, fire, earth and spirit."

Yeah I think that would be plenty for now, Jared looked at me with wide eyes which had me worried for a moment until he asked me his question.

"You said vampires. I mean how can you help vampires their evil bloodsucking monsters!"

Well I expected that considering he's a wolf but seriously was uncle Billy not teaching them anything?

"Yes as your enemies I guess you would think vampires are evil but in reality there not or well certain breeds of vampire anyway. Your type the cold ones can be very evil and I do tend to kill them if I see them, with an exception of three cold one's I've come across. There the original vampires, the beating heart vampires, and more."

"Baby sis you are asking us to believe there are good vampires in the world?"

I looked at my of them.

"Yes Sammy I am. But I am also asking you to believe in me, I only protect the good the innocent"

"Ok lets just leave it for now and get moving you have family that wants to meet you"

I just nodded my head to that, he was right we could worry about all this other stuff later. Sam started the car and we got moving again.

"You in a hurry for your baby sis to meet Emily?"

Ok for future remember not to say something to shock Sammy when his driving! He swirved but thankfully got the car back on the road and in control.

"Damnit Ness how do you know about Emily?"

"Really Sammy? Do you not listen? I told you I have visions. Well just cause I wasn't living with you guys didnt mean I didnt get any visions on you. I saw when you got with Leah, and when you turned into a wolf, I also saw you imprint on Emily and everything else that happened. I tried to come to you, I spoke to you in your mind and calmed you down but they wouldn't let me come to you in person. It wasnt time they said, you had to go through all that to become the person you are. But god did I try to get to you even to help you out. If they had let me come I could of prevented so much from happening to you Sammy I'm so sorry"

That's when the tears came, for a whole year I have felt guilt over not being able to help Sam through his transition and not able to save Emily from the scars she now has. But now I could make up for it I could help Emily truly heal herself and I could help Sammy to stop feeling so guilty over them.

 **Sam's POV,**

"Really Sammy? Do you not listen? I told you I have visions. Well just cause I wasn't living with you guys didnt mean I didnt get any visions on you. I saw when you got with Leah, and when you turned into a wolf, I also saw you imprint on Emily and everything else that happened. I tried to come to you, I spoke to you in your mind and calmed you down but they wouldn't let me come to you in person. It wasnt time they said, you had to go through all that to become the person you are. But god did I try to get to you even to help you out. If they had let me come I could of prevented so much from happening to you Sammy I'm so sorry"

Okay to say I was shocked well that would be an extreme understatement. My baby sis is sat next to me crying because she couldnt help me, she couldnt save me. They? I want to know who these people are that kept us apart for so long but that could wait.

When she said about the voice in my head well I had never told anyone about that because what would they say? They would think me insane but now I know I'm not.

With one hand still on the steering wheel, my other arm went around Ness and pulled her close to me, I always knew she had a good heart.

"Babygirl none of this is your fault so dont blame yourself! You couldnt of stopped anything because this is mine and Emilys path. Its what brought us together and made us strong. I heard you, your voice. You dont know how much that helped babygirl, you were the reason I phased human again. You kept me calm but most of all you did help me without you I would of stayed the wolf."

I kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to me, we had another four hours worth of driving so I was going to ask as many questions as I could.

"So you've has visions of Emily and me what else have you seen?"

"I cant discuss all my visions not now, there not important. But if you mean to ask who else have I seen then well I can answer that. I saw Jared phase, then Paul, Emrby, Jacob and Quil, I know who phases next but I cant tell you. I know Jacobs in love with Bella Swan uncle Charlies daughter and she was in a relationship with a vampire named Edward Cullen who told her they are mates which I know is a lie, his drawn to her blood and silent mind but also he is trying to challenge himself into keeping the perfect control. I know that he lives with Carlisle Cullen who is mated to Esme, then theres Rosalie who is mated to Emmett, then theres the evil pixix bitch Alice who has visions that are subjective and change but she seems to think shes this all powerful magic 8 ball, who thinks shes mated to Major Jasper Whitlock formally known as the Major or god of war.

I know uncle Billy had an accident but dont know how bad or how it happened. I know that your chasing a vampire named Victoria who is after Bella. Anything else?"

Information overload! Thank god we are almost there. Luckily Jared beat me to the conversation.

"So if youve seen all this why havent you like orbed into ya know help us?"

Wrong question dumbass, he knew he shouldnt of asked that because Ness looked down in guilt.

"I told you Jared I couldnt. Everytime I tried I was stopped by my guides they are there to help me with my powers but also tell me things and just guide me. Well the Elders who are basically in chagre of everything said it wasnt time and you cant go against the Elders trust me"

Thankfully there was no time for anymore questions because I was pulling into the drive way as we got closer to the house I could see the whole pack stood out front with Emily and Kim.

I parked the truck, switched it off and turned to Ness who didnt look scared or nervous what so ever.

"So baby sis you ready to offically meet everyone?"

She looked at me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hell Yeah!"

With that we hopped out of the truck and I grabbed her hand, I pulled her to Emily first. Before I could say anything Ness beat me to it.

"Glad to meet you, you must be Sammy's Emily"

When Emily smiled and nodded Ness launched herself at Emily and pulled her into a warm hug which shocked us all.

"Its nice to meet you I'm Ness as you can guess"

She giggled and then looked at Kim. Kim smiled and introduced herself.

"Hey Ness I'm Kim, Jareds ah ma...Girlfriend"

Ness laughed then hugged Kim she pulled back and smiled.

"You mean your Jareds imprint right?"

I answered for her.

"Yeah shes Jared imprint."

I took her hand and led her to the pack, introducing her to Quil as he was first in line.

"This is Quil and Embry"

She smiled and nodded then we moved in to Jake.

"You must be Jacob Black you look exactly like uncle Billy"

"Uh yeah I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake"

He stuck his hand out but she ignored it and hugged him to, when she pulled back she looked into his eyes and said.

"Dont stop fighting Jake your get your girl!"

Then she walked to Paul. He hadnt looked her way yet, I knew he was finding it hard to be polite with her he doesnt do new people. He finds it hard to trust.

"Last but by no means least. Paul right?"

The second she spoke his name his eyes shot up to her face and then he froze, I could see so many emotions floating in his eyes and knew instantly that he had imprinted on my baby sis. I couldnt be mad though not really as I knew he couldnt control it.

I looked around at everyone and saw that they all knew what happened even the other imprints.

I felt it the minute it sunk in with Paul because he started to shake. This was the one thing he didnt want to happen in his opinion he didnt deserve love because of his past.

I looked to Ness who looked just as frozen and shocked as the rest of us until she started muttering because of our hearing we could hear what she was saying.

" _They knew this would happen that's why they told me I couldnt come last year! How dare they keep this away from me. I see everything but this! The one thing they knew I would need to see!"_

She shook her head then looked at Paul, she went to speak to him but he ran off before she could.

She looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes, she moved towards me but collasped on her knees moving her hand to her chest to rub it.

I knew an imprint felt the pull but I never thought they would feel it this quick or feel the pain of being away from us. I walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her, I pulled her face up to mine and saw the tears.

"Baby girl he'll be back sweetheart. Its just a shock to him. He never wanted to imprint. Are you ok?"

She shook her head, before I could say anything else Emily joined us on the floor grabbing one of Ness's hands.

"Are you alright sweetheart? I know what its like to be an imprint and to feel the pull but why are you rubbing your chest?"

"I...I'm not just an imprint. He didnt just imprint on me but I...we...damnit! our souls connected. I am a scripture I will explain what that is later to those of you who dont know but you could compare what just happened to me imprinting on him as well as him imprinting on me. His wolf marked me as his mate but my soul is calling out for his because it recongised him as belonging to us."

Well shit!

"He'll be back sweetheart and then we can sort this out"

My Emily always the one to see the good. Ness shock her head

"You dont understand. He will be back but I can feel his fighting the imprint, pulling away from me. He wont accept me he will fight it as much as he can I can feel that already. Sammy can you take me to my room please I'm tired"

Of course sweetheart, with that I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the room that would now be hers.

"This is your room you can decorate if you want"

She nodded her head, I placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

Before I closed the door to her room I heard her whisper.

"I love you Sammy"

"I love you to little sparrow."

I walked down stairs to find everyone in the kitchen waiting for me. I didnt know what to do from here but knew the next few days were going to be long and we would all need rest.

"Go home everyone get some rest were going to need it. Its going to be a long couple of days"


	3. PAINFUL IMPRINT

**Chapter 3,**

 **Paul's POV,**

We were all hanging out at Emilys waiting for Sam and Jared to get back with their sister. Alot of the guys were excited to meet her but not me.

Not because I didnt want to meet her or anything but I didnt meet new people well. Its hard for me trust and even harder for me to let people get to know me.

I was deep in my thoughts when I heard the truck pulling in the drive way, I stood up to get everyones attention.

"Ok guys their back. Lets go wait on the back porch for them."

We all walked outside and stood in line, with Emily and Kim first then Quil and Embry with Jacob and me last.

I saw that Sam was driving, he pulled up and looked to his left. Thanks to our super hearing I heard what Sam said.

"So baby sis you ready to officially meet everyone?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hell Yeah!"

With that Sam stepped out of the truck with Ness after him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to Emily first.

Before Sam could introduce them she beat him to it.

"Glad to meet you, you must be Sammy's Emily?"

When Emily smiled and nodded Ness launched herself at Emily and pulled her into a warm hug which shocked us all. This girl is ridiculous, shes just meet Emily and shes hugging the hell outta her already I mean who does that shit?

"Its nice to meet you I'm Ness as you can guess"

She giggled and then looked at Kim. Kim smiled and introduced herself.

"Hey Ness I'm Kim, Jareds ma...Ah...Girlfriend"

Ness laughed then hugged Kim she pulled back and smiled.

"You mean your Jareds imprint right?"

So Sam and Jared had clearly filled her in on everything back here. Before Kim could answer her Sam beat her to it. I wasnt sure how I really felt about her knowing our deepest secret I mean she hasnt been on the Res in a long time could we really trust her?

"Yeah shes Jared imprint."

With that said Sam took her hand and led her to the pack, introducing her to Quil as he was first in line.

"This is Quil and Embry"

She smiled and nodded then they moved on to Jake.

"You must be Jacob Black you look exactly like uncle Billy"

Uncle Billy? Since when is Billy her damn uncle and why the hell is she calling him uncle if he really isint her uncle? I could see she had shocked Jake with that I could see what she meant though you could see Billy in Jacob.

"Uh yeah I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake"

He stuck his hand out but she ignored it and hugged him to, when she pulled back she looked into his eyes and said.

"Dont stop fighting Jake your get your girl!"

She tried to be quiet about it but with our hearing we heard it, what would she know? Unless Sam and Jared had told her everything fucking detail about our fucked up lifes.

They then made their way over to me, I had done everything in my power to not look at her. It wasnt because I wanted to hate her, but I have a hard time meeting new people and getting to know them its just who I am part of me from having such a fucked up past. Suppose I should thank my fuck up parents for that. I was bought out of my thoughts by her voice.

"Last but by no means least. Paul right?"

She spoke my name, I knew in that moment I was a goner! My eyes shot to hers without my permission and I saw it all, I saw my future with her our kids our wedding I saw it all. I felt the shift in my emotions, I felt the ties that bound us, I felt my soul being called to hers and hers being called to mine. I knew Sam would see what happened I felt so many emotions going through me. Shock, fear, doubt, anger, frustration, longing, lust, hope and love.

I knew from the first moment she said my name that she was mine and I was hers...I imprinted on Sam's sister.

The spirits have a fucked up way of showing us their apprication for us giving up our lifes to protect the humans from vampires.

They take our choices aways from us, this is one choice I would fight every step of the damn way. No way would I become like Sam and Jared.

I could feel myself shaking and knew I had to get out of there. I looked to the beautiful girl in front of me..what the fuck am I saying? Beautiful well yeah ok she is beautiful. I shook my head and looked to Ness who seemed to he in as much shock as me.

She was frozen to her spot, I could see in her emotions through her eyes, she looked confused, conflicted, happy?

She started muttering to herself I dont think any of us was supposed to hear it but we did.

" _They knew this would happen that's why they told me I couldnt come last year! How dare they keep this away from me. I see everything but this! The one thing they knew I would need to see!"_

Who the fuck are they? And what does she mean they told her not to come last year? She can see everything? Obvisously theres something about her that we dont know but fuck if I was going to ask her right the fuck now.

She shook her head then looked at me, she went to speak to me but I couldnt stay not right now if I stayed I would phase and I couldnt do that with her so close to me so I did the only thing I could think of and ran off, phasing as soon as I hit the tree line.

The pain hit as soon as I was away from her, this is more painful then gow Jared and Sam explained it this shit feels like my soul is being ripped away from my body, I feel like someone punched a whole in my chest and was pulling my heart out slowly.

If this shit was hurting me was it hurting her to? I couldnt move to far the pain wouldnt let me, so I stayed within the tree line I was close enough that I could hear everything that was going on I looked just in time to see Ness collapse to her knee's and rub her chest...so she was feeling it as well.

I saw Sam walk over to her and comfort her, I heard him telling her I would be back...yeah not fucking likely fucker not right now. No way would I be going back to see her until I had this shit under control. This fucking fucktard of a life is not telling me who I should fuck for the rest of my life.

I saw what a marrage can do to people, my parents had at one point in time loved each other until they didnt. He beat the shit out of her until I was old enough for him to beat. I was glad he did cause at the time I wasnt sure how much more my mum could take.

But one day he came home pissed as usual but something had changed he beat me to the point of death then kicked the shit out of my mum until she just couldnt take it anymore and gave up. Thats when I told myself I would never fall in love.

I tuned back in to what was going on in Sams yard just in time to hear what Ness had to say.

"I...I'm not just an imprint. He didnt just imprint on me but I...we...damnit! our souls connected. I am a scripture I will explain what that is later to those of you who dont know but you could compare what just happened to me imprinting on him as well as him imprinting on me. His wolf marked me as his mate but my soul is calling out for his because it recongised him as belonging to us."

Well fuck a duck this shit gets fucking better! What the fuck is a scripture? I fucking knew this was more then just an imprint this felt different to what I had seen in Sam and Jareds minds when they imprinted.

"He'll be back sweetheart and then we can sort this out"

Yeah not fucking likely not tonight anyway.

Emily always the one to see the good in everyone she always did treat me better then I really deserved. Ness shock her head

"You dont understand. He will be back but I can feel his fighting the imprint, pulling away from me. He wont accept me he will fight it as much as he can I can feel that already. Sammy can you take me to my room please I'm tired"

Well shit she can feel me fighting the imprint? This is some fucked up Jerry Sprinker shit! I saw Sam pick her up and carry her in the house, I felt the pain in my chest intensifie and flare. That was my cue to leave so I struggled all the way back to mine, I walked in slammed the door and collapsed on my knees on the floor breathing like Ive just ran a 50k marathon and sweating like a damn pig.

Fighting this was going to be a lot harder then I thought but there was no way I was going to give in easy.

I could manage the pain with lots of alcohol.

I felt her even now being in my own home I felt her, I could feel her pain, anguish at me fighting the imprint, she was insecure thinking its because shes not pretty or I didnt want her. I could feel her soul literally calling to me.

I had to get away from La Push tonight, I could stay here with her being so close to me. Maybe I could break the fucking imprint if I drunk enough and fucked enough women.

With that one thought in mind, I stood up with a slight struggle, I grabbed my keys off the hook, walked out my door slammed it shut I didnt bother to lock it cause lets face it this was the Res and nobody was stupid enough to rob my house.

I climbed in my truck started it up and was on my way to Port Angles. I could feel the pain flare the further I got from Ness, I knew this was going to hurt the fuck outta me driving all this way but it had to be done, I needed to clear my head.

I got to Port Angles, parked the truck near the bar, hopped out and walked straight in got a sit at the bar where the bar lady saw me and walked straight over to me.

"Hey sexy what can I get ya?"

"Bud and the time you get off?"

She giggeled got my drink gave it to me.

"Your forward. I get off in ten minutes"

I downed the beer and smirked at her,

"Wanna go somewhere?"

"Yeah wait here"

That didnt take much, maybe I could fuck the imprint out of me, maybe if I fuck another woman the imprint will break. I knew it could be a long shot and it would be painful cause I could feel that already. Just looking at another woman caused me pain. I just hope Ness doesnt feel this, cause she would know then Sam would know and he would kick my ass for sure.

I was bought out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see the bar lady I should really ask her name...who am I kidding when shes served her perpose I'm ditching her ass. I grab her hand and pull her out the door and over to my truck.

Once in I dont hesitate in pulling her to me and crashing my mouth the hers only to pull away in absolute pain. This is worse then walking away from your imprint. It feels like theres a thousand knifes stabbing me in my heart, pulling my soul out, and crushing my heart. If I felt this could Ness?

I am sat in my truck with a fuck hot babe and all I could think about was Ness and this damn pain!

So maybe I couldnt fuck this imprint out of me doesnt mean I have to give in to it. I was breathing hard and sweating.

"Hey you ok?"

"Get the fuck out of my truck"

"Is it something I did?"

"No its me I need to go so get the fuck out."

When she still didnt move I lost my patience and shouted at her.

"NOW"

She almost fell out of the door trying to get out of it. If this was any other situtaion I would of laughed my ass off. I started the truck and was on my way back to the Res when my cell rang, grabbing it not even checking the caller ID I answer straight away.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Sam! Shit and his pissed!

"Im in Port Angles why?"

Thats it play it dumb.

"What the fuck are you doing in Port Angles?"

"Well Ive just left a bar and now Im driving back to the Res why?"

"Dont play dumb with me Paul! Ness just woke up screaming in absolute pain, when I got to her room she had blood coming out of a wound on her chest where her heart is and she was screaming about you trying to break the imprint and that it cant be broken unless you want to kill her! So I say again what the fuck are you doing in Port Angles?"

Shit! I knew she would feel some pain but I had no idea this would happen! Then his words hit me the only way to break our imprint is for her to die! Yeah that was not even an option.

"Sam dude Im on my way just...I'll explain when I get there"

Before he could say anything back I heard Ness crying in the background and Jared trying to calm her down.

 _"Sammy? I want Sammy!"_

 _"Im here Ness"_

 _"It hurts Sammy please make it stop."_

 _"How babygirl? Please tell me"_

 _"Knock me out"_

Thats all I heard before I crushed my phone. How could I be so selfish? All this time I have been thinking about me and how the imprint affects me not once have I thought about Ness and the pain she would be in.

I knew I wouldnt be able to drive so I jumped out of my truck, locking it and putting the keys in a safe place I would pick it up in the morning. I got in the tree line and phased on the fly running all the way to the Res.

I got to Sams backyard in record time, Im pulling on a spare pair of cut offs when Sam comes out. I could tell by the way he is standing his pissed at me. He stepped down the porch and walked over to me.

"Come on then Paul, what the fuck did you do?"

I looked to the porch to see he was on his own, I could hear Ness in the house crying, begging Jared to let her come out and talk to me.

"I didnt do anything Sam. I went to Port Angles for a drink to clear my head. I need to talk to Ness and Jared needs to let her go, my wolf is fighting to get out right now Im struggling to keep him locked up."

"Fine but you need to get your head out of your ass"

With that he walked back in the house, I just stood where I was. This conversation between us would need to be done out here where I could keep my head clear of her scent.

I heard Sam telling Jared to let her go before I had the chance to take a deep breath Ness was running to me and throwing herself in my arms, I was so shocked I just stood there. I heard her take a deep breath of my scent and felt her body relax of all its tension.

She pulled back and looked down in embarrasment.

"Sorry Paul, I just kinda needed that, the imprint and all"

Yeah I knew that stupid imprint, I ran my hand over the back of my neck and took a deep breath.

"Look Ness this is hard for me not just the imprint but getting to know you, I find it hard to trust people enough to get close to them. I cant promise you anything right now, I cant promise I wont hurt you or wont disappoint you. But I can promise that I wont run away from this, I will try to be close to you but thats all I can promise right now. I got nothing you want"

She looked at me with the softest smile I have ever seen from anyone, she placed her hand on mine which sent shivers down my spine.

"What is it you think I want from you?"

I looked at her, I was not expecting that question. I just looked into her eyes searching for what I dont know.

"I dont know"

"I thought so. Paul Im not asking for anything, you think this is easy for me? You think I can deal with this right now? God there is so much you dont know about me things you should know jesus!"

I had to ask her what she was. I needed to know.

"Ness whats a scripture?"

She laughed,

"I was wondering when you would ask me that."

"Yeah probably shouldnt of ran but thats the way I deal with things"

"I know but Paul running away doesnt solve anything there problems will always be there unless you deal head on...So a scripture well its...

In a way I guess you can call me a witch, in the sense that I have powers and use spells. But in another sense I'm not a witch cause I am more powerful than a witch could ever be. I am the most or well will be the most powerful being on this earth.

I protect those that can't protect themselves, not just humans, but other supernatural beings to. Such as, witches, vampires, werewolves, angels, certain demons who are trying to redeem themselves, and some humans that fight demons.

People who know me and met me can call for me just by calling my name out loud, such as my friends Dean and Sam, they travel around hunting demons and they call for me sometimes.

I also help three witches their sisters and called the Charmed ones, they sometimes call for my help. I can use my power whenever I want to but I do have guides who help when I need it.

Do you have any questions?"

Wow ok so she has powers and can protect people...wait crazy imprint witch woman say what? Vampires?

"Did you say vampires? As in bloodsucking monsters? Leeches?"

She giggled at me and damn if it wasnt the best sound Ive ever heard. Damn Im turning into a pussy.

"Yes I said vampires, there are many breeds of vampires Paul and their not all evil like your cold ones. Cold ones their pure evil their created from the devil himself. Ive only come across three cold ones who can withstand the darkness and stay in the light."

"How many breeds? What do you fight? Can you die?"

"So far I have come across five different types of vampires. You have the originals they are pretty much hollywood vamps, burn in the sunlight stake to the heart, then theres the night walkers like the originals the burn in the sunlight, stake to the heart they have some more advantages like there speed and they can fly, then you have the royal vamps called Moroi, they dont kill to eat, they can go out in sunlight they dont burn but it does affect or well hurt there eyes you have the eneimes of the Moroi,

They are known as Strigoi and must be killed. They burn in sunlight and can only die with a silver stake to the heart. Then you have the cold ones, who must die unless they can prove they stay in the light the path of goodness.

I fight anything, vamps, demons, bad witches, vamp witches, werewolves and I dont mean your kind your a shapeshifter I mean real children of the moon.

I am not immortal I can die, right now I am only at the second stage of my power which means I have to gain more when I turn 18. So if I use to much power or to many powers at once I can burn my body out and become very weak and die"

Ok so much to take in all at once but I did ask I suppose. What could I do with all this information, I mean as a wolf my main duty is to protect my imprint how could I do that when shes this all mighty power and has to fight all kinds of evil?

I was bought out of my thoughts with a hand to my face pulling my face to look at her.

"What are you thinking?"

"How can I protect you?"

"Im not sure I follow"

"As a wolf I am supposed to protect you but how can I do that when you chase trouble"

With that she laughed.

"I dont find trouble Paul its a part of me like being a wolf is a part of you. Stop over thinking everything we have only just met lets just be friends and get to know each other, spend time with each other so were not in pain yes?"

"Ok I can do that"

"Good. I think maybe we should go in cause its going to rain in like three seconds"

And just as she finished saying that it started raining, she stood up and pulled me with her she looked at me giggled and started running back to the house pulling me with her. We walked in the door both of us dripping from the rain, I pulled my hand from hers to spin her around to look at me. I placed my hand on her cheek and ran my thumb under her eye.

"How did you know it was going to rain?"

She smiled at me and leant into my hand,

"I felt the change in the air"

"That makes sence."

Before anything else was said between us Sam and Emily were standing in front of us both holding a towel out towards us with smiles on their faces, I took the one from Sam and started drying myself off.

Ness took the one from Emily thanking her in the process, she looked me then back to Sam and Emily before speaking.

"Well its been a long night, Im tired plus I have to orb to San Fransico tomorrow to help some friends so Im going to bed. Sammy can Paul stay on the sofa"

Orb? What the hell? Maybe I should of asked what powers she has to but fuck what she told me was enough to cause information overload. Jesus my imprint is crazy. She just throws it out there you know like were supposed to know what orbing means shit!

Before he could speak Emily beat him to it.

"Of course he can sweetheart"

Ness looked at Emily and smiled, she pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Emily."

She kissed Sams cheek then turned to me placed a kiss to my cheek then walked off to the stairs.

"Goodnight everyone."

Then she was gone with Emily following her. I looked to Sam who had a smug smirk on his face and thats when I realised my fingertips were touching the spot she had kissed, I removed my hand and shook my head.

"You cant fight it Paul dont even try she could be the best thing thats happened to you. Well enough lets get the sofa made up so you can sleep"

With that we both walked to the sitting room, pulled the sofa out into the sofa bed and made it Sam then walked to the door.

"Dont hurt my sister like that again Paul cause I will kick your ass."

"I wont hurt her Sam"

"Goodnight then"

With that he was gone. I got into bed and just laid there thinking, could I really fight this imprint? Did I really want to? After talking with Ness I dont think I did any more.

So with thoughts of Ness in my mind I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Knowing the next couple of days were going to be fun adapting to Ness and her scripture thing...


	4. Feisty Imprint

**Chapter 4,**

 **Ness's POV,**

So coming home turned out to give me more than just my brothers. It gave me a mate for life who really wants nothing to do with me. But hey who said love was easy.

I woke up in my room at Sammy's this morning with a smile on my face, I am finally home. I got out of bed, walked out of my room and down the stairs, I kept quiet cause I didnt want to wake anyone up. When I got into the kitchen I saw Sam and Emily already awake, Emily was preparing breakfast while Sam sat and watched.

Sammy saw me first and smiled at me, he got up pulled me to him and hugged me tight when he pulled away he placed a kiss to my forehead.

"Morning babygirl did you sleep ok?"

"Morning brother bear, I slept fine thanks. Morning Emily"

She looked at me and smiled.

"Good Morning Ness, are you hungry?"

"Starved"

At that they both laughed

"Take a seat next to Sam breakfast is almost ready."

I nodded and sat down, once sat I saw that the table was set for more then just is three so I looked to Sam with a question in my eyes.

"Jared, Jake, quil, Embry and Kim will be joining us and Jake is bringing his friend Bella"

"Bella? She knows about you?"

"Yeah she used to date a vampire so shes well into the supernatural"

I nodded my head, cause as soon as he said Bella it sparked a vision.

 _Vision_

 _I saw Jake with his arms around a plump brunette woman who was smiling hugely at him. He was looking down at her with so much love in his eyes it took my breath away._

 _I could hear a tiny fluttering coming from them and knew what it was instantly. This is Bella and she is pregnant with Jacobs baby._

 _I could see a golden light like an aura around them joining them together marking them as one soul, one being._

 _She was happy with Jake, we were all in Sammy's backyard watching him and Paul wrestling and arguing over something. Me and Emily were stood together watching our family have fun and be happy._

 _I stood there studying the golden aura around Jacob and Bella wondering and trying to remember where I had seen such a light before...When it hit me._

 _My friends Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov they have the same light aroud them. Because they are soulmates bonded together with their very beings._

 _Jake and Bella are soulmates...I knew one day they would be together._

 _ **Then suddenly the vision changes to Bella and a vampire...A vampire I had seen before! Edward Cullen!**_

 _I could see she was in a lavish over the top house...or should I say mansion. She was sat on the couch being told off because she had come to breakfast with Jake today. I could hear everything he was saying to her._

 _"Isabella how many times have I told you to stay away from the dogs?"_

 _This had me fuming with anger how dare he insult my family!_

 _"Edward I went to breakfast that was it."_

 _"Dont talk back to me Isabella you know your place. As my mate you will do as your told"_

 _Before anything else could be heard I was shaken from my vision my Sammy screaming my name._

I shook myself out of my thoughts and saw that while in my vision everyone had turned up. I saw Jake by the door with who I now knew to be Bella. Jared was stood next to Sam, with Paul on his other side all looking at me in worry.

"Ness are you ok?"

I could hear the worry, panic and fear in Sam's voice. I nodded my head.

"Yeah sorry I worried you Sammy I got pulled into a vision I'm ok"

"That was a vision?"

"Yeah why?"

"You scared the crap outta of us. Your eyes glazed over and you were staring at nothing. Then you got all pissed and angry and started cussing up a storm."

"Uh yeah it happens like that. Sorry should of warned you."

"Its fine just as long as your ok?"

"Im fine."

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I looked over to Bella and could see the lure and thrall of a vampire. He was using his power to make her think shes in love with him.

Without all that crap Jake would of imprinted on her by now. As Jake is now part of my family I have to help him fix this and I would.

I stood up and hugged Jared, then Kim. I walked over to Quil and Embry pulling them both into a hug. Then I walked over to Jacob. I grabbed him into a tight hug whispering to him.

"You have to keep fighting for her Jake shes meant to be yours"

I pulled back and looked into his eyes smiling at him. I then looked over to Bella. I stuck my hand out.

"You must be Bella? Its nice to meet you, Im Ness Sammy n Jareds little sister"

She took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Jakes told me about you"

"All good I hope?"

Then I winked. I went back over to the table and sat down. Nobody moved or said anything I looked up to see them all staring between me n Paul. I looked to Paul and could see he was furious. Why I had no idea but it looked to me like no one was gonna ask him so I would.

"What the hell is your problem?"

They all looked to me in shock, so yeah I was starting to realise they all walked on egg shells around him if they thought I would they had another thing coming.

"My problem princess is my imprint being all over other men and ignoring me"

"Princess really? Paul stop stropping like a damn teenage girl. I didnt ignore you, your the one fighting the damn imprint not me. What you think Im gonna run into your arms everytime I see you cause the imprint deems us to touch? Hell no! You dont want me or the imprint so no way in hell am I doing all the damn running. Grow up Paul this is not all about you! What you did last night hurt like hell not just because I felt you were betraying me but I saw what you did!"

He looked shocked! I could see Sam and Jared glaring at him. They dont know what he did but they saw how it hurt me.

"You saw? What did you see?"

"You really wanna get into this with my brothers watching?"

He looked round at everyone then looked back to me. I could see he was getting angry cause he was starting to shake, I knew he could phase at anytime but he had to stop using anger against everyone. We are all family here and need to deal with things together.

"Paul calm down!" There was Sam's alpha voice. I knew that would piss Paul even more I could feel his anger building it was like a big black ball of rage trying to push its way out. I would have to do something to calm him down.

I took a step towards him which had his eyes flashing to me, I could see the yellow of his wolf in his eyes and knew he was more wolf than man right now. I took another step towards him with my hand raised he looked to my hand then back to my eyes. He cocked his head to the side just watching me.

I went to take another step when Jared grabbed me around the waist.

"Ness you cant go near him right now his not stable let Sam get him calm then you can talk"

No way this is between me and Paul! I struggled in Jareds arms, I was strong but Jared was stronger right now.

"Jared let me go"

"No"

"I need to go to him, let me go damnit"

He didnt say anything, ignored me completely which infuraited me. How dare he belittle me. I could use my powers but thats not what I have them for. Before I could talk again Paul growled at Jared.

"Let my mate go NOW! Before I remove your hands from your body"

I struggled some more before I got really pissed off. So I pushed Jared back with my mind, he went flying into the wall behind us. Everyone stopped what they were doing then to look at me in utter shock.

"What? You all know I have powers"

I stormed up to Paul grabbed one of his hands and pulled him into the backyard. I placed him in one spot let go of his hand and stood in front of him, I crouched down in my fighting stance waiting.

"What the hell are you doing my mate?"

"You wanna fight? You fight me, my mate"

He growled at me and went to move towards me so I threw my hands up and used my freezing power on him so he was stuck to the spot.

"I am not fighting you. Your my imprint I cant fight you. I cant hurt you"

I laughed yeah full on belly eyes pouring with tears laugh. Before I could say anything I heard someone calling me and knew it was nobody here cause it was in my head. And it was leo.

 _"Uh Ness I hate to interupt you but we need your help with a demon"_

I took a deep calming breath then nodded my head, which had Leo orbing into the backyard. Everyone jumped in surprise and took defensive poistions. Idiots.

"Leo"

"Sorry Ness but the sisters need your help"

"Its fine. Everyone this is Leo his my white lighter guide. Leo this is my family"

"Hi"

I looked to Paul who had by now calmed down a little.

"I have to go but we will be finishing this when I get back."

I looked over to Sam who was holding Emily and smiling at me.

"Sammy I have to go Ill be back later. Sorry about breakfast Emily"

With that I orbed out.

 **Paul's POV,**

I cant believe my imprint told me to fight her is she insane? When I told her I would hurt her she burst out laughing I mean seriously who is this chick?

Yeah ok shes some big bad witch thing but she told me herself she could still get hurt.

A blue light appeared then a man, we all took a defensive stance, we dont know who this man is. Until Ness said his name. Leo her guide, I wonder if this is one of the ones who told her not to come last year. I shook my thoughts off cause she looked back to me.

"I have to go but we will be finishing this when I get back."

Yeah ok so I had pissed my imprint off. When she said she had saw what I did last night I was in utter shock. I knew she felt the pain of me betraying her as she put it but never would I have thought she would of seen me doing it.

She looked to Sam and Emily.

"Sammy I have to go Ill be back later. Sorry about breakfast Emily"

With that the same blue light appeared then she was gone. I was left staring after her wondering what the hell?

I looked to Sam who had a smirk on his face.

"What the fuck are you smirking at?"

"I think youve met your match in my babysis there Paul. Shes not gonna let you get away with any shit. But a word of advice get your temper in check cause next time it wont be Ness trying to kick your ass it will be me and there will be no trying"

Before I could come back with anything Emily spoke up.

"Ok thats enough fun before breakfast. Lets go eat"

With that we all followed her into the kitchen and got stuck in to breakfast. Once we were all finished Emily went about cleaning up with Bellas help and Sam got stuck into some pack business.

"Paul n Jake your on patrol through the night, Ill take over at dawn tomorrow. Quil and Embry your on patrol now. While your out keep your eyes on Seth, Harrys worried about him phasing."

And that was it. We all left, I went home to think over what Ness had said and wait for her to finish with what ever she had to do.

I knew though being imprinted with Ness my life is not going to be boring and I was looking forward to each and every second

 **Ness's POV,**

I got back to Sam's two hours after leaving, yeah helping the sisters took longer then expected. I walked in the back door and saw Sam sitting at the table deep in thought, I moved towards him, moved his arm out of my way and sat on his lap looking into his eyes.

"You ok Sammy?"

He smiled at me,

"Im fine little sparrow just thinking."

"Whatya thinking about?"

"I think I should call a meeting with the vamps so you can meet them and they can meet you. Just so they know your part of my family"

I giggled

"Sammy are you worried that a vamp will get me?"

"No I can see you wont let them happen."

"Actually you have a point I do need to meet these vamps, can you do it for like an hour?"

"Why the rush?"

"Wheres Jake n Bella?"

"At Jakes why?"

"Cause she needs to be with us when we meet them and it has to be before she goes home back to that bloodsucker. So can you do it for an hour? And have the whole pack with us?"

"Ok Ill call the head vamp now"

I nodded my head, I got up of his lap kissed his cheek then walked towards the stairs.

"Im gonna go change"

I then went up to my room, Walked over to my bag and realised that not all my stuff had turned up yet. So I would have to make do.

Luckily enough I had my favorite pair of black leather trousers with red going down the inside, I found my black leather halter top and black knee boots with the chains on them.

I got changed, then pulled my hair outta of the hair tie, I brushed it out with my brush.

I grabbed my red leather jacket on the way out of my room, walked down stairs to see Bella sat at the table with Sam n Jake no where to be seen.

I walked over to the table and sat down next to Bella.

"Wheres Jake n Sam?"

"Outside they got into a bit of an argument because Sam told Jacob to bring me with them to the meeting with the Cullens"

"I dont get it why is Jacob pissed?"

"Because Edward doesnt know Im here, so if I go with you then he will know."

"But isint one of his siblings a seer?"

"Well yes she has visions but she cant see the wolves"

"Yeah which is my point. If you disappear in her vision then shes going to know where you are. But I dont understand why your so worried. Your a grown up, you have a father and this Edward is not it, his your boyfriend he should support you seeing your friends"

"He thinks the wolves are dangerous for me. He only does whats best for me"

"The wolves are dangerous hunny but no more then you being with a vampire. He doesnt need to do whats best for you, you know whats best for you. You shouldnt let him tell you what to do"

I could see the thrall was making her angry, it didnt like me being negative. But anger is good I can work with anger.

"You dont know anything about my relationship! What do you know about love?"

"Alot more then you it seems! When you love someone you love them uncondiontally, through the bad in life and the good. For their flaws and their bad habbits. For good bad n the ugly. You dont change who they are, you dont take them away from their family or friends. So dont talk to me about love sweetheart, I have lost many people in life"

"Edward loves me were soulmates"

"Yeah course you are sweetheart keep telling yourself that. Either way your coming to the meeting cause I have seen it"

With that I walked away, her thrall is not as strong as Edward thinks it is. This meeting is going to be fun. I walked towards the back yard to see Sam n Jake walking towards me.

"All sorted boys?"

They both looked at me and nodded their heads.

"Good cause either way Bellas coming with us and no Jacob Black you have no say in it."

I looked to Sam,

"Are we ready Sam?"

"yeah lets go. Jake you bring Bella."

With that I grabbed Sams hand and walked out the back with him, I turned around so he could phase, I felt him lick my hand so I turned around, he bent to the ground and I climbed onto his back.

He then took off, it took five minutes to get to the treaty line where I saw the others waiting. I knew the vamps were here cause I could sence them around. Sam stopped and I climbed off, I saw Paul walk over to me, and grab my hand.

I knew this was the imprint, I squeezed his hand then let go. I walked over to Sam who had phased human again. We walked over to the line deviding them and us. Bella was still on our side which I could feel angered Pussyward.

"Isabella come here"

She went to move but before she could I took a step forward.

"Jacob grab her and make sure she stays with you"

He grabbed her hand a kept her close. I then turned to the vamps and recongised them instantly.

"Hello again Carlisle"

They all looked shocked to see me, I met the cullens about 100 years ago yes weird and crazy as I am only 17 but with orbing I can time travel when needed.

"Hello Ness"

"Its been awhile Carlisle I see you have some new coven members"

"Yes I have some new family memebers"

This had me laughing

"Carlisle you maybe able to deluded others into believing your a family but I know different do I not? Are you going to introduce me"

Before he could say anything I saw a vamp I would know anywhere. He stepped out of the shadows and looked at me.

"Jasper?"

"Ness?"

I ran over to him and put my hand to his cheek.

"Its good to see you again little Belle"

"You still going with that name?"

With that he laughed, I went to speak but before I could get any more words out I heard a growl and looked over to Paul to see him struggling to get to me.

I took my hand off of Jaspers face and walked back over to Paul so I was close.

Carlisle then choose that moment to speak.

"You have called this meeting Sam why?"

"Actually Carlisle I called this meeting"

I moved in front of everyone so they could all see me. Then I looked over to Edward.

"Back to your old tricks again Edward? What did I tell you last time you saw me?"

"I have no idea what your talking about?"

"Well then maybe I should refresh your memory. Last time I saw you, you had convinced a young beautiful blonde girl that she was your mate when really she was your singer. You convinced her to marry you for you to drain her dry on your wedding night. When I caught up with you, I told you if I caught you doing it again I would kill you! The only reason I never killed you back then was because I trusted Carlisle to keep you on the straight path. Now I can see I have made a grave mistake"

While saying all this I heard Bella gasp. Yeah I knew this would be a surpirse for her but she had to know. I looked over to Bella and saw she had tears in her eyes

"Please tell me shes lying Edward..please"

I stepped up to him and kicked him in the chest sending him flying. No way would he get to talk and use his power on her again.

"No Bella I am not lying. You only have to look at Carlisle to know I am speaking truth"

With that she callopsed on her knees crying, Jake following her and pulling her close to him. I heard Edward growling and looked to see Jasper pinning him to the floor with his foot.

"Carlisle what have you to say?"

"I can only appologise for my mistake I honestly thought Bella was his mate"

"No you didnt! If I can smell the thrall on Bella then so can you! Dont think me a fool Carlisle! I see you have the major living with you"

"Yes he came with his mate some years ago"

"His mate? What this pixie? Hahahaha she is not his mate"

That had the sprite jumping towards me, I simply flicked my wrist and had her flying away from me.

"Jasper do you believe she is your mate?"

He looked to me with a smirk

"Of course not babygirl. Ive seen my mate and she is beautiful. I was many years ago if I ever got seperated from my mate then to wait with the Cullen coven cause she would find me. And now you have"

With that he opened his arms to me and I ran into them. He pulled me so close.

I could feel the confusion around me so I turned in his arms and looked to my family.

"I have two mates. That is why Paul is not freaking out right now his wolf can sence what Jasper is to me"

"Ness are you crazy? Jasper is a vamp a cold one at that, you told me they were all evil"

"Sammy Jasper is not a cold one I cloaked him so he would be safe. He is an original now he is back in my life I can uncloak him"

I turned to Jasper and pulled his lips to mine, I kissed him softly then pulled back, placing my hand on his chest and closing my eyes.

I pulled the cloaking away from him to revel his heartbeat and his warm skin. And his green eyes.

This meeting was turning out well...


	5. MAJOR BADASS

**Chapter 5,**

 **JASPER'S POV,**

Another fucking boring day stuck with the animal munching fucktards. God I miss my mate so much. I hated living here, I hated pretending to be the pixie bitches mate, I hated how the pussy boy convinced a human she is his mate, I hated that Carlisle is allowing Edward to do this knowing we can all smell the damn thrall on her. And most of all I hated having animal blood not because I want to drink from humans but because this animal shit doesnt give me the strength I need to use my gift.

With all these thoughts going through my head I am one lucky son of bitch that Edward cant read my mind and Alice cant see my future fucking trol thinks Im her mate, telling me some shit about her seeing us together. Yeah I dont fucking think so tick my mate made sure I was cloaked.

God how much I miss her. I cant believe I left her all those years ago. The thing about my mate is she is amazing, shes not human, shes not vampire shes something more. She protects all from the evils of this world at one point in time I thought I was pure evil until my beautiful mate came into my life and made me realise different.

She came to me at a time of war, blood, carnage and when I was a complete savage. But she loved me none the less.

I dont normally allow myself to think about my mate because it bought the mating pain full force, but today I delt a tug in my heart which had me thinking about her. I knew what the tug meant, it meant my mate was looking for me.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle calling us into the living room. I casually walked down the stairs and into the living room where the rest were waiting for me all sat around the room, I took my normal position against the wall, with my arms crossed and one leg on the wall.

"Thank you for joining me. The Alpha of La Push has rang me requesting a meeting at the treaty line"

This is had me straightening up, they never called for a meeting unless there was vampires in the area.

"Do you know why?" I found myself asking Carlisle.

"No he didnt say, all he said was we need to be there"

I nodded my head to that, ok we would need to be on guard then, I would stand behind the coven so the wolves couldnt see me. I would fight with this coven but I would not die for them.

"Lets all head out now, keep calm. Edward we may need you to read their minds just to be safe"

I dashed out of the house before any of them, Carlisle is a fucking twat, asking an immature little boy to read the minds of the wolves was wrong. They asked for this meeting if they wanted us dead Im sure they would just do it.

We all got to the treaty line and saw there was already some wolves there waiting.

I was stood behind the coven but I could still see what was going on. I saw when the Alpha arived in wolf form with a female riding him, I saw when that female got off his back, I saw her lift her head then I saw nothing else but her. I would know her anywhere, I cant believe I didnt smell her or sence her but damn my mate is beautiful.

I saw a guy walk over to her and grab her hand, she squeezed it then let go walking back over to the Alpha. I felt fury coming from Edward so took my eyes away from her for the time being. I looked over to see Bella arrive with Jacob Black. Ah his human had lied to him. I smirked at that. Before anyone could talk the fucktard had to speak.

"Isabella come here"

I saw she went to walk towards him, before she could place both feet back in the ground my mate spoke up.

"Jacob grab her and make sure she stays with you"

He grabbed her hand a kept her close. She then turned back to all of us and I could feel recognision coming off of her, I thought at first she had noticed me until she spoke to Carlisle.

"Hello again Carlisle"

Ok to say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Me on the other had learned never to underistimate my mate.

"Hello Ness"

"Its been awhile Carlisle I see you have some new coven members"

Ok so maybe she could see me or maybe just my silloutte behind the coven.

"Yes I have some new family memebers"

This had her laughing and me smirking, yeah she would never believe cold ones could have to capacity to love that much to be a family. As she put it once they are soulless beings who thieved the idea of being vampires from the hollywood ideals.

"Carlisle you maybe able to delude others into believing your a family but I know different do I not? Are you going to introduce me"

Before he could say anything I stepped out of the shadows, there was only so long I could put up with no being close enough to my mate or her knowing im here. I saw her look at me with so much love, devotion, longing and lust in her eyes had me shaking to her have in my arms again.

"Jasper?"

"Ness?"

With that she dashed over to me and placed her hand on my cheek, this hand me leaning into her touch. God how I had missed it. I spoke up then before anyone could ruin our reunion moment.

"Its good to see you again little Belle"

Little Belle is the nickname I called her many years ago because she reminded me of when I was human in the civil war.

"You still going with that name?"

With that I laughed, she went to speak but before she could get any more words out we heard a growl and looked over to the wolves to see one struggling to get to us.

This had Ness taking her hand off of my face which had me frowning, she then walked back over to the struggling wolf which had me instantly noticing him as her second mate. I still frowned at her leaving my side it has been so long since I had felt her touch.

Carlisle then choose that moment to speak.

"You have called this meeting Sam why?"

I could tell by the tone Carlisle was using he was not happy.

"Actually Carlisle I called this meeting"

My mate had called this meeting this had me suddenly very interested. She looked over to Edward.

"Back to your old tricks again Edward? What did I tell you last time you saw me?"

Old tricks? Last time she saw him? What the hell? I felt Edwards emotions suddenly go into overdrive mode of fury and anger.

"I have no idea what your talking about?"

"Well then maybe I should refresh your memory. Last time I saw you, you had convinced a young beautiful blonde girl that she was your mate when really she was your singer. You convinced her to marry you for you to drain her dry on your wedding night. When I caught up with you, I told you if I caught you doing it again I would kill you! The only reason I never killed you back then was because I trusted Carlisle to keep you on the straight path. Now I can see I have made a grave mistake"

I couldnt believe what I was hearing. Carlisle knew he had done this before and still allowed him to do it again. How many times had Edward done something like this.

While Ness was talking we all heard Bella gasp. Yeah this must have been a huge shock to the poor girl but its best she finds out now. We all heard her plea for Edward to tell her it wasnt true.

"Please tell me shes lying Edward..please"

Before he could say anything or even try to lie to her Ness stepped up to him and kicked him in the chest so hard he went flying backwards over my head and into a tree, this had me chuckling yeah my mate had a temper on her.

She stepped forward a bit so Bella could see her more.

"No Bella I am not lying. You only have to look at Carlisle to know I am speaking truth"

With that she callopsed on her knees crying, Jacob Black following her and pulling her close to him. I heard the pussy growling and saw him get up off the floor he went to lunge at my mate so I grabbed him around the throat and threw him to the floor keeping him there with booted foot on his throat.

"Carlisle what have you to say?"

"I can only appologise for my mistake I honestly thought Bella was his mate"

BULLSHIT! Even I could tell daddy vampbox was lying without my gift.

"No you didnt! If I can smell the thrall on Bella then so can you! Dont think me a fool Carlisle! I see you have the major living with you"

Oh dear looks like his pissing my mate off. Ah she had to mention me didnt she? I hadnt been called the major in many years it felt so nice to be called it again esepcially from my mate.

"Yes he came with his mate some years ago"

Haha the pixie bitch is not my mate you fucker!

"His mate? What this pixie? Hahahaha she is not his mate"

Ah Ness is perfect. When she said this the trol herself tried lunging at her which had Ness flicking her wrist and sending Alice flying back. Did I say my mate was Badass? Cause she is.

She looked over to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Jasper do you believe she is your mate?"

I smirked at her, I had been waiting for this day for a very long time.

"Of course not babygirl. Ive seen my mate and she is beautiful. I was many years ago if I ever got seperated from my mate then to wait with the Cullen coven cause she would find me. And now you have"

After I said that I opened my arms for her to run into which she did.

I could feel the confusion around us, the horrible part of having empathy as a gift. Feeling everyones emotions fucking suck.

"I have two mates. That is why Paul is not freaking out right now his wolf can sence what Jasper is to me"

So her other mate is called Paul, I think I have heard about this Paul from some of the girls discussing him at forks high. The alpha chose that moment to speak.

"Ness are you crazy? Jasper is a vamp a cold one at that, you told me they were all evil"

Haha fuckers were gonna get another shock cause I am not a fucking cold one! Which Ness was more then happy telling everyone.

"Sammy Jasper is not a cold one I cloaked him so he would be safe. He is an original now he is back in my life I can uncloak him"

Sammy? So this is her brother. I wonder who the other brother is. Strange to be saying all this considering Ness is only 17 years old and I met her back in the 1800's during my rain as the major or god of war in Marias army.

She turned to me and pulled my lips to hers, kissing me softly she then pulled back and placed her hand on my chest closing her eyes.

I could feel her pulling the cloak away from me, I felt my heart beating again, and my skin becoming warm. I could feel myself becoming me again. And it felt so wondeful.

I looked down to my mate who had now opened her eyes and was smiling at me, I placed my hands on her cheeks and pulled her face to mine kissing her softly on the nose the placing my forehead to hers.

"Ive missed yours eyes Jazz."

"Ive missed you sweetheart so much. Theres been so many times Ive wanted to leave the fucktards and come looking for you. But I remember you telling me to wait here if we ever got seperated."

Before she could say anything else we were taken out of our moment by Bella of all people.

"Ok someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Ness took a deep breath then pulled away from me looking over to Bella who had now stood up and was looking and feeling more lost and confused then ever.

"Ok yeah I need to tell you all whats going on, but some of its going to be confusing and you probably wont understand cause a lot of it is hard to believe but just know everything I am telling you is the truth."

She stopped to take a breath, I took a step closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me giving her the support I knew she needed.

She placed her hands over mine on her belly and looked up to me smiling.

"Ok so for those of you that dont know I am a scripture, basically it means I have powers a lot of them and will be gainning more on my 18 birthday which is when I ascend into adulthood and become Queen of everything. I had my powers from birth but learned to use them when I was 6.

It was just simple things back then reading minds and moving things with my mind. I never told my foster parents because they wouldnt understand. As you know Sammy and Jared are my older brothers, I have the same dad as Sam and Jareds mum is my mum.

When I was five Sammy's mum gave me up for adoption, I spent a year with the adopted parents before they were arrested and thrown in jail for child aduse. I was then put into a group home where I spent three months before I was fostered.

I loved my parents they were amazing anyway when I was ten all these different creatures kept coming for me trying to kill me I didnt know what they wanted or how to fight them until Leo came along he is my whitelighter which us like a spirit guide I suppose. He taught me how to use my powers and fight the demons.

Im going to skip some now cause its not all important. When I was fifteen Leo came to me and told me I needed to orb back 100 years and safe

Annabella. I asked what I needed to safe her against and he told me a cold one a vampire who had used his thrall on her to make her believe she is his mate when she is his singer. One person can not be one of the same. A singer can not be a mate, you can not control yourself you will always drain your singer.

A mate you do everything in your power to safe them and protect them. I orbed back 100 years but I was to late Edward had already drained her. I was furious I dragged Edward out of the house on Isle Esme and orbed him back to Carlisle. I told them what he had done and Carlisle seem unhappy and told me he would handle it, he promised me Edward would never do it again.

I put my trust in Carlisle as I was still rather young. I orbed back to the present and explained to Leo what had happened. He told me that it wasnt my fault he said it was such a shame because she was meant to be a whitelighter like him. This had my guilt flaring more then ever when a vision struck me.

Before this I had never got a vision of myself, this told me of a new power I had gained I orbed back to the Island where Annabellas body still was I placed my hands on her chest and breathed life back into her giving her a piece of me soul leaving us connected. I orbed us both back to my time and presented her to Leo. Leo and I placed our hands onto her chest where a gold light formed around her giving her, her whitelighter status."

She stopped there taking a breath. She smiled softly at Bella.

"Im sorry Bella I know this is not what you wanted to hear but what I speak is truth. I can prove it."

She then looked up to the sky.

"Annabella I can feel you please join us"

With that a blue light appeared, suddenly standing in front of us was a female with blonde hair and gold eyes. Not the gold colour of Carlisle but a gold like a hallo. She took a step towards us when Ness unwrapped my arms from around her and stepped closer.

"Its lovely to see you again my friend"

Annabella smiled then spoke it was like hearing an angel speak.

"My dear Ness it is wonderful to see you again."

They hugged each other tightly. Annabella then looked over to Bella frowning.

Thats when Ness spoke again

"Annabella I called you hear to meet Bella, she like you has been thralled by Edward. She didnt believe you were real so I needed to prove it. I believe she needs your healing power"

Annabella nodded her head, took a deep breath then stepped towards Bella. She grabbed Bellas hands and looked into her eyes.

"I know it is much to take in, but what she speaks is truth. If you need more prove then I can share my memories with you?"

Bella nodded

"I would like that"

They then went quiet. We stood for a few minutes when we heard Bella gasp. She then looked to Edward with nothing but hate on her face. I saw Edward step back. Annabella then looked to Ness with a soft smile on her face.

"I believe it is time for you to remove the thrall from her my friend"

Ness stepped up to Bella and placed her hand on Bellas chest, I saw Bella gasp then close her eyes. Ness pulled her hand back and looked at Bella.

We all stood waiting for Bella to open her eyes when she did we could see life back in them. They held a sparkle I had never seen before. She smiled softly at Ness.

"Thank you. I havent felt this myself since meeting Edward. I can breath again"

"Dont thank me Bella just be happy. Look at Jacob"

Ness then walked back over to me smiling. I opened my arms to her welcoming her into my embrace. We both looked over to Bella just in time to see Jacob imprint.

They looked at each other, I could feel the love between them, it was so pure, so good. Jacob jad utter devotion to Bella. I knew my Ness had given Jacob the best gift she could.

Before any of use could congratulate them we hard growling and snarling then Edward roared.

"NO! SHES MINE! MY BLOOD!"

He went to lunge at them when Ness stepped out of my embrace and grabbed him by the throat.

"You will not go near them! She is not a possession she is a person!"

She threw him to the floor and encased him in a sheild so he couldnt move.

"Im sorry Carlisle this time I will not let it go! Edward must be punished and he will be! But there is still much more to discus"

Oh yeah the fun is just going to get started! Did I say my mate is BADASS?


	6. The Truth

**AN sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had some family issues to deal with. My mum ran away which left me with my younger sister to look after. Had a lot of meetings with social services they've given me guardianship of my younger sister so now things are getting sorted. Thank you for your patience. On the plus side it's 38 days to Christmas day xxxxxx**

 **Chapter 6,**

 **Ness's POV,**

With Edward in my shield I knew he couldnt do anything and Bella was safe for the time being. There is still so much to discuss I think its time Jasper and I told them of our past and how we met. I looked over to Jasper and softly entered his mind.

Because he is my mate we are connected which means its easier for me to enter his mind.

 _Jazz I think we should tell them how we met cause their all still wondering that and its confusing them all._

 _ **If you think its best little Belle**_

I looked at him smiling and nodded my head. He opened his arms and I went willingly into them. He pulled me close and placed a kiss on my neck.

I looked over to everyone and smiled, I could see the cullens were pissed about Edward. All for different reasons of course. I spoke up getting everyones attention.

"Its time me and Jasper told you all how we met."

That had everyone looking at us in either shock or interest. I could see that my brothers eager to know what was and has been going on with me.

"So I met Jasper when I was 15 it was four months after I had saved Annabella Leo came to me and told me the elders wanted a meeting with me so I went. The thing that you have to understand is when I go back in time its like the present day just freezes on itself until I come back. So when I met Jasper I was 15 years old and was sent back to 1863 by the elders. They told me that someone needed my help that the person was meant for great things.

They said this person has already been through hell and it was my job to get him out of there to make sure he kept himself sane and didnt hurt to much.

Unfortunately they didnt check before sending me back and when I orbed into Jaspers tent Maria was there and saw me, at this time I was only at quarter power and didnt have enough to stand against Maria.

Maira knew what I was somehow, she knew about scriptures, she knew how to make us weak and she used that against me. She told me if I didnt stay and fight she would kill off Jaspers family. I couldnt let that happen Jaspers family had to go on so I stayed. Jasper trained me to fight and in the process I fell in love with him, when we had our first big battle and I got hurt thats when Jasper found out we are mates.

He lost himself for a moment to his demon who wanted nothing more then to protect me. Anyway we won that battle. After which we trained some more together but this time we trained with our powers his empathy and all mine thrown together. I made sure to shield him from that moment on so he could no longer get hurt. Not long after I was there I met Peter and Charlotte I knew as soon as I met them that they were mates.

Peter became my brother in everyway and we spent so much time together. We knew the life of the vampire wars was wearing thin on Jasper, his gift of empathy let him feel everything all at once he was overloaded, he became depressed, withdrawn and prone to losing his temper even with me.

Me and Peter planned the escape knowing that one of us would always have to stay back a few months to make sure Maria didnt go looking for the others. Peter demanded it be him but he didnt have the power needed to keep Maria supdued but I did. By this time I had been in the wars with Jasper for over 50 years which sounds funny and unbelieveable I know but as I said time kinda just stands still when Im sent back.

Anyway the day came, Peter, Charlotte and Jasper needed to hunt which wasnt uncommon we all used to go off together so I pack Jaspers things without him knowing, I orbed them to the meeting point then orbed back to meet them all at the camp gates.

Long story short I made them all run and I stayed. I was only supposed to stay for a few months but the plan backfired on me. Maria found out quicker then we thought she would and came at me with four newborns and three trained vamps. Once she realised I wasnt telling her anything she had them drag me off to the panishment barn. Where she used a posion on me to limit my use of power.

I was there for a year before

She gave up with the punishment she knew Jasper, Peter and Charlotte were long gone and I was telling her nothing. So she told me if I stayed long enough to keep her terrortory then she would leave them alone and not look for them. So I stayed I got a message to Peter telling him that Jasper needed to find the Cullens if I didnt find him in the next year.

I ended up staying with Maria for 100 years then I got the power and energy to distroy Maria and orb back into my own time. I called Leo once I was back and he trained me with my new powers. Three days after my 17 birthday the demons started coming hoping to kill me.

A week ago three demons attacked and killed my parents in the process so I started a fire to cover things up, I ended up in hospital and my social worker called Sammy. And here we are back to the present day"

I know that all this was going to be hard to take in and they were probably going to be confused for a while. I looked up to Jasper who still had his arms around me pulling me tightly to his body, now I'm back with him it was going to be real hard to be seperated from him for anything. I slowly moved my hands up his arms and turned round locking my hands around his neck pulling his lips to mine placing a soft kiss expressing my love for him.

I pulled back when someone cleared their throat I looked over to see it was Paul but before he could speak Sammy spoke up.

"Ness none of this makes sense your talking about time travel. Going back in time and making things right. I mean this is crazy"

"Yet vampires and werewolves are not? You are a shapeshifter Sammy you more than anyone should believe in something impossible."

"Its hard to wrap your head around Ness"

"Yes I agree with you it is. But try being me for one moment Sammy I have no choice but to obey what the elders say, until Im 18 they rule me,they tell me where to go, who to help, what to do and shit! So yes I can understand its a lot for you to take in and most probably hard to believe but your all going to have to deal with it"

Jasper pulled me tighter against him placing a soft kiss to my neck, whispering softly to calm down.

"Calm down little Belle we've been living with this for many years and have come to understand. This is all new to these guys and their going to need time for it to settle into their minds"

I knew Jasper was right of course but that didn't mean I wasnt pissed at Sam, yes I can understand its hard for them to take in. Did they think they we're the only supernatural creatures on earth?

I looked over to Sammy and Jared, I could see their minds whirling with many possibilities some more impossible then me but I could also see them trying to understand what I was saying.

I took a deep breath to cool myself down a bit.

"Look I know this is hard to believe, I'm asking you to question everything you've ever believed in. I'm sorry for that but Sammy you know Me I don't lie and I certainly don't make things up. Whether you believe me or not doesn't matter right now what does matter is the Cullen's and how they have broken many laws of their kind. But I would like to know why you all believe in this so called treaty when you know that cold ones are your enemies"

This I couldn't get my head around I had met many cold ones over time and only two of them have kept any of their humanity enough so that I changed them into original vampires. Knowing that shapeshifters and vampires are mortal enemies but these guys are trying to live in peace got me confused.

I would not even attempt to live in peace with my enemy.

Paul was the one to break the silence.

"A good question Ness. And one I can actually answer, you see our anacestors the great pack of Epraim Blacks time made this treaty with the cold ones apparently he saw something good in these coldones. Enough so that we can only destroy them if they break the treaty. Otherwise we have to live in peace with them"

This had me laughing my arse off. A treaty to not kill your enemy? I don't believe it and I could see Paul didn't either.

"Have any of you got the proof that this is what your anacestor wanted? Where does it say about your treaty? Who told you of the treaty?"

Sammy looked at me sharply then.

"The elders of our tribe told us. Do not disrespects our legends Ness they are your legends to"

"I am not disrespecting the elders Sammy. But how do the elders know this to be the true treaty? Do they have the documentation to prove it?"

Before Sam could answer me Carlisle beat him to it I knew he would eventually speak up especially as I was questioning the one thing he had probably convinced people was true.

"Our treaty with the wolves is nothing to do with you young lady."

"Actually Carlisle it's everything to do with me. Did you not just hear Sam this is my tribe to, my legends to. And I will question everything to do with you because I do not trust any of you. You more then any of them. Do you know why? You have lied to me, you told me you would not let Edward play with another human girl."

I was playing with the Cullen's of course they would all be killed but not by me. See I have been hiding the fact that I know the volturi. Yes I did say I don't trust cold ones but the one thing the volturi have kept secret is the fact that they are the three original vampires. The most powerful vampires on earth. And my family I was waiting for the perfect time to announce their presence here.

I looked over to Sam,

"Have the elders ever seen the true copy of the treaty?"

I could see the doubt in his eyes before he even answered.

"No I don't think so"

"Well then shall we invite them to the party?"

I knew he could see something in my eyes he couldn't quite understand what he saw but he knew I had a plan and something up my sleeve. He nodded at me.

"Quil, Embry go get the elders bring them here tell them nothing just that they are needed."

With that they ran off into the woods. I could see the Cullen's trying to sneak off before the elders turned up, they knew that I was going to tell the truth about what the treaty actually said.

The only reason that the previous pack didn't kill them off was because there wasn't enough of the pack to do so. But now the pack had grown and it was going to continue to grow into something the Cullen's wouldn't believe

I threw my shield up around the Cullen's so they couldn't run off.

"Where do you think your going? Trying to sneak off before everyone finds out the truth about you? How dare you!"

Carlisle turned to look at me.

"We we're just going to leave to give you time with the elders"

"Don't think me a fool Carlisle. I can see it all over your face, you were trying to run"

I didn't want to hear anymore of his lies so I just turned away from him. I looked over to Paul to see him looking at me, I pulled out of Jasper's arms and walked over to Paul who wrapped me in his arms as soon as I got close.

I put my arms around his neck and just looked into his eyes. I knew he was sorry about trying to sleep with another girl. He leaned his head down so his lips were close to my ear and whispered softly so only I could hear.

"I want us to try to be together. Its not going to be easy cause I will fuck up a lot but I think this bond that we have is worth trying over"

I moved my head so I could look back into his eyes to see if he was really sure about this. As soon as our eyes connected our bond strengthened. I smiled softly at me.

"I agree."

Was all I said, he leaned down and placed a kiss soflty to my lips, as soon as his lips touched mine it was like a fire had been ignited inside me. All I wanted was him and I wanted his hands all over me. Thankfully we couldn't get to carried away as there was a throat clearing. We pulled apart to see the elders had arrived.

I pulled away from Paul but kept one of his hands in mine. I looked over to Billy Black who had once been my uncle, he was smiling at me with love in his eyes.

"Little Ness it's so nice to see you again. You have grown into a beautiful young woman"

"Thanks uncle Billy. I missed you to"

I looked over to Harry who was smiling at me then old Quil who had a scowl on his face until he saw me.

"Who called us to this meeting Alpha? And for what reason?"

Yeah old Quil always got down to business. Before Sam could speak I jumped in.

"I called you hear old Quilly"

He looked at me then with a smile on his face.

"And what reason did you call us here young sparrow?"

"To discus the treaty with the Cullen's"

"What of it?"

"Its not real!"

This had everyone drawing in sharp breaths and looking at me like I was crazy. Old Quil stepped towards me with Harry and Billy trailing behind him.

"And how do you know this?"

"Did none of you consider the fact that the cold ones are your enemies? I know your ancestors were free thinkers and all but no one would not destroy their enemies. Besides I can prove that the treaty is fake"

"How?"

It was Jacob who spoke. I knew out of any of them he would listen to me. He would want rid of Edward to protect Bella.

"I can communicate with your great grandfather Epraim Black I can bring him here so he can tell you himself"

Harry stepped forward.

"He is dead"

"Yes I am aware of that. But I am a Scripture being dead does not mean I can not talk to him. I can bring him here in his spirit form to talk to us."

Sam walked over to me then, looked into my eyes.

"Do it"

I nodded my head. I stepped away from Paul and into the middle of both parties here.

"I call upon our ancestor Empraim Black to join in our discussion to let the truth be told. Join us"

Everyone looked on waiting until they saw the white light appear then disappear to see Empraim standing there.

"Young Ness you call upon me I told you, you would"

He laughed.

"I have called you here to give truth on the treaty between the cold ones and the shapeshifters"

"Ah yes it is time for the truth to be told"

He looked over to Carlisle with nothing but hate on his face.

"You have lied to my people, how dare you! The treaty we made was for our peace not yours. I told you we would not destroy you but the treaty would be noll and void once the new pack began."

He looked to the others who looked at him with shock all over there faces.

"The reason I agreed to the treaty was because there was not enough of us to destroy them. I told them the treaty would last until my pack died. With the new pack it would bring their destruction. I never thought that they would steal the original documentation and replace it with their own.

There has never been a pack as big as yours, there has never been a wolf imprint on a Scripture either better still the Queen of Scriptures. This means a war is coming, a war you will need to train for. Young Paul you will need to let your imprint fight in this war for she is going to save you all. The cold ones must die all of them who come on your land even the Cullen's. Forks is not their land it is yours you just fight to save all humans from these parasites"

With that he disappeared and chaos broke out. The Cullen's were trying to escape my shield, Jacob and Sam we're arguing, the elders we're discussing and everyone else was in shock.

Me I was getting pissed. Although he didn't hurt me when someone tried to escape my shield it was still uncomfortable. I was losing my patience quickly, I felt Jasper trying to send me calm but it wasn't working. I looked over to him and saw him starring at me.

He went to step towards me when Edward crashed into my shield which actually did hurt, it caused pain my head like migrian would. I screamed in pain which had everyone in silence and looking at me. I was holding my head with my hands and shaking.

Paul grabbed onto me, pulled me into his arms which helped with the pain, but not my temper. I removed my hands from my head and turned to look at the Cullen's.

I flung my hands out which had the cullens flying into trees, I then put my hand in Edwards direction and sqweezed like I was strangling him. He stopped what he was doing and fell to his knees gasping.

I could see his neck starting to crack so I stopped what I was doing.

"How dare you crash into my shield, how dare you try to escape your fate! We will not be the ones to kill you!"

This had them relaxing.

"Leo bring the kings"

I said it so naturally so quiet they just about heard me. But when they did they frooze.

The blue light appeared and so did Leo with the whole of the volturi he smiled at me then left.

I saw utter fear in all of the Cullen's faces. Aro stepped forward.

"Carlisle old friend it is lovely to see you again"

Before Carlisle could speak Marcus stepped forward.

"Ness?"

I smiled at him and nodded which had him smiling and opening his arms to me which had me running into them in no time.

"Hello father"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7,**

 **Jasper's POV,**

When the kings turned up I could see the Cullen's shit themselves they thought they could get away with this, its about time someone brought them up on the shit they have caused people over the years. They think they are above all of us because they eat animals, this just makes them worse, it makes them more dangerous because they believe they have compassion for humans when they don't.

Their compassion is non existent, they bring humans into their world saying they are Edwards mate when in reality all they want to do is play with them and test their resolve when being fed from and how much they could take being fed from before it affected them to much. They kept me away from the humans because they knew that I would of killed them, not to be a monster but to help them out of the shit they had got themselves into.

I never believed in bringing humans into our world, they didn't belong that's why the Volturi made the law that no human know of our kind. We should only exist as mythical creatures to humans.

I knew when we met Bella that Edward would try something with her because of her silent mind, she was caught before she ever spoke to him for the first time. Vampire's should only bring humans into this world if they are truly mates.

When Ness called Marcus father and went into his arms I thought Carlisle was going to have a heart attack and that would be hard for a vampire to achieve.

Seeing Ness in the arms of another is going to take some getting used to, normally I would be jealous but on this occasion I knew I couldn't be, not with the wolf being her other mate. I always knew Ness was special her having two mates was just proof of that.

Before anyone could talk to ask Ness what was going on, we heard her scream in fury. We all looked round to her with questioning faces. I saw nothing but fury on her face she was glaring at Edward and Carlisle with so much hate in her eyes the saying if looks could kill popped Into my head.

Paul was closer to her so he took a step towards her and put his arms around her waist. I saw him whispering in her ear, but couldn't hear what was being said. I took a step towards them and opened my mouth to speak, but before any words could come out Aro spoke up.

"Ness is everything ok my dear?"

She looked over to Aro,

"No uncle it is not! Your so called old friend over there is the biggest lying bastard I have ever laid eyes on. What I have just read from his and Edwards minds is disgusting, the amount of women he has allowed Edward to manipulate, to bring into his so called family, all so fucktard could find someone with a powerful shield.

They have broken so many rules it is unbelievable, not only has Edward told them about vampires but he told them all they were mates and he raped several of the young women to. None of this is known by the other members of the family of course they have kept it all to themselves. Would you all like to know why Carlisle and Edward have done this? Why they are looking for a powerful shield to begin with?"

Nobody knew what to say at this point, I think we were all in some kind of shock, I felt so much anger from everyone it was staggering. Caius stepped forward and placed his hand onto Ness's shoulder.

"Do tell us princess what these disgusting excuses for vampires have done? Why have done this?"

Ness looked over her shoulder to her uncle smirking, she knew out of any of the kings Caius would be mad as hell, he believed in keeping the secret whole heartedly.

"You see uncle young Edward here has convinced Carlisle that they are powerful enough to take on the Voltori and win, with Alice on their side they could see any move you make against them. What they didn't bet on though was Alice not being able to use her power because I render her useless I protect my family at all costs, There is no shield more powerful then me.

They wish to take over the thrones, so they can rule they believe they are better then all of you because they drink from animals. They will make a law for all vampires to drink from animals.

What they don't realise is, if they did that humans would no longer have meat, or pets because they would wipe animals off of the earth. They also think humans should know about vampires. "

Wow okay a lot of information to take in, I could see looks of disbelief on the faces of Rosalie, Emmett and even Esme Carlisle's so called mate was even kept in the dark.

Before anyone could say anything Ness turned to the Cullen's with a smirk on her face.

"What you didn't factor in all this though Carlisle is me! Which you should of done. How dare you, use people in this way! By the time I finish with you, you will wish you were never born!"

She looked over to Aro with the most sinister smirk I have ever seen on her,

"Uncle Aro do you mind if I torture them for a while?"

"I do believe they deserve some sort of punishment my dear go ahead but do remember to save some for your uncle Caius"

With that Ness smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of taking Uncle Caius's fun away"

She looked over to me smirking, then she moved slightly to anyone else it would look like a simple step closer to me, to me I knew what it was she was preparing her feet so she could use a power. This power she never used unless she had to, or she truly wanted to. It was one of her most powerful weapons, she could literally freeze a vampire where they stood and set their veins on fire, they wouldn't burn fast it would be a slow torturous death.

She put her hands up in the air and went to point them at Carlisle and Edward, we didn't see anything happening not really all we saw was them freeze then they started screaming.

Esme was getting ready to launch herself at Ness so I simply moved in front of her and grabbed her around the throat holding her in place.

"Don't even think about it Esme, they deserve this and you know it"

We could hear them screaming for Ness to stop, but she simply flicked her wrist and the screams got louder, I knew she had turned up the volume on her flames to make it hotter, we couldn't of course see the flames but we could see that their veins had gone from invisible to red like fire moving through them, She then moved her left wrist. This is a move I had seen many times when we were fighting together in the southern wars. I could hear Edward struggle for breath even though they didn't need to breath so I knew she was strangling him. Before she could get to carried away Sam stepped forward.

"Ness what are you doing? This is not what we stand for, we do not torture anyone regardless of what they have done. You can not play judge, jury and executioner, we give them death not torture!"

She turned to look at Sam, I could see she was struggling to calm herself down, I knew that to Ness torture was the perfect punishment for this crime. She would think death was to quick to easy for all they had done to the poor innocent humans.

She looked to me and I knew what she was asking, so I walked over to her and grabbed her hand holding it tightly. I looked deep into her eyes and smiled at her.

"Baby you have my full support no matter what you do. But I know you need to finish what you started here because if you don't it will eat away at you. Before you continue though I would like you to know you couldn't of saved any of those humans, me and even Rosalie tried to scare them away but they never listened its their own actions that brought them into this coven's home and it was Edward and Carlisle that did this not you."

I then kissed her lips softly, showing everyone Ness had my support no matter what, this is going to be difficult for the wolves to understand but in some ways Ness was the judge, jury and executioner as she was the only one powerful enough to take on armies of Newborn's on her own. She took a deep breath smiled at me then looked over to Paul, she was asking for his acceptance on this if she didn't get it then I can see no future for him as her mate.

 **Paul's POV,**

Sam was never one for this life, he seemed just to self righteous. He never liked killing the leaches even though they weren't really human anymore. Me on the other hand had no issues with destroying the world of evil. I felt Ness's struggle as if it were my own, I knew this had to be done I didn't know exactly how powerful Ness was but I could feel it inside her bubbling away. She had Jasper's acceptance in this and I knew she would be asking for mine.

I had no doubts in my mind that she would have my acceptance, I would accept her warts and all. This had to be done because what these bastard have done is nothing short of horrendous, they should be punished and a simple death was not punishment enough. So when Ness looked to me where I was still stood behind her, I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her waist and place on head on her shoulder talking into her ear loud enough so the wolves heard me clearly.

"I'm with Jasper on this Ness you have my support no matter what. I'm here and I am not going anywhere do what needs to be done"

I then placed a kiss to her neck never letter her go or loosening my grip on her. She nodded her head and smiled at both of us then looked over to Sam, the elders and the rest of the wolves.

"I have to do this Sam, with or without your acceptance, I would rather have your acceptance but I don't need it. I am the only one powerful enough to do what needs to be done. I don't like torturing but death is to easy right now. As much as I am your sister I am also Queen of scripturs Princess of Voltera, this is something that I have to do, if it was simply one discretion then the punishment would be death but they have repeated this so many times. There have been at least twenty women from what I saw in Edwards mind. I know you can not understand this or even comprehend your younger sister torturing someone you must think me evil and I can be I have been when I was fighting the vampire wars with Jasper I did many despicable things that I will never tell you. But this needs to be done and as much as you cant understand I need to be the one to do it. You do not have to be here to watch but please do not judge me"

We all looked over to Sam to see what he would say or do, before he could do anything though the blond female vamp spoke.

"What is to be done about us? Me and my mate had no knowledge of what was being done or planned we have broken no law"

Ness whipped her head around to face the vamp,

"Broken no law? I do believe nether one of you even thought of changing Bella cause she knew of your world. That is a broken law! You may have had no knowledge but you certainly did nothing to help young Bella. Step forward both of you"

She held out her hand waiting for them to step up to her, which they did rather reluctantly I must say. She took the blonde vamps hand, then dropped it and took the male vamps hand before dropping that.

"Emmett and Rosalie Cullen you have a choice to make. For allowing a human knowledge of the vampire world, your punishment is your choice, you can either go to Voltera and live there for fifty years or you will have starve yourselves in the dungeons for ten years. Which is it? Before you make a choice know I am being nice by offering you this choose wisely."

Starving a vampire didn't seem like a good idea to me, though keeping them in a dungeon for that period was probably a good idea. Before they could make any decision Bella stepped forward, I know the girl was under the lure of a vampire but seriously what did she expect to do? Jake grabbed for her hand but she batted him away.

"Ness they didn't do anything wrong why are they being punished? I'll take their punishment"

Take their punishment is this chick for real? I felt Ness tense and take a deep breath, she looked over to Bella with a fierceness in her eyes.

"Never did anything wrong? Are you for real? Take their punishment? Go back and stand with Jacob you idiotic woman! Do you think you would be safe in a castle full of Vampire's? Could you survive ten years of starvation? No you couldn't! They are being punished because they did nothing NOTHING about you knowing of this world! Now take a step back this is nothing to do with you little girl"

Ness turned back to Carlisle and Edward, she moved her hand and curled it into a fist which had both of them screaming in pain, she let go of Jasper's hand and curled that hand into a fist, they both stopped screaming, Ness then clapped her hands and suddenly Edwards hands were no longer attached to his body.

As much as this shocked me I don't think any of us had even started to grasp how powerful Ness really is, she looked to Carlisle and clapped her hands again, Carlisle's' arms were no longer attacked to his body. Sam took a step forward only to be stopped by Old Quil.

"Samuel Uley you will stop there, this is beyond you. Ness must complete her mission here today this must happen. You heard what Chief Black said about these leaches, what was coming and why young Paul has imprinted on a scripture, there is a war coming and if you can not kill without guilt then you will lose this war, you will lose your life and leave young Emily is that what you want? This Vampire's are not people they are death, children of the devil himself."

This had Sam stopping in his tracks, Ness looked over to Old Quil with a scowl in place.

"Thank you old Quilly but not all vampire's are evil you will do well to remember that. Jasper is an original vampire, he and is kind are good Vampire's they still have heartbeats, and blood running through their veins. Not all things considered evil are evil. If there is a war coming we have to go into it with an open mind all of us. Now before I continue Peter, Char would you like to step out of the tree's because your constant mental babble is driving me insane"

With that two people walked out of the tree's smiling, or well the woman was smiling but the guy was smirking.

"Well baby girl you really know how to throw a party don't ya?"

"Why big brother I learnt from you"

He laughed at this and opened his arms which had Ness pulling out of mine and running into his, he grabbed her and spun her around which had Ness giggling.

The female then looked around and saw Jasper which had her smiling and launching herself into his arms,

"Jazz its been to damn long. Peter's missed you like mad honestly you should of heard him when his "I just know snit" kicked in and told him Ness needed us and he would get to see you again. He was like a fan girl meeting there favourite popstar"

The male who now I knew was called Peter growled at Char which had her cackling like mad. Ness stepped out of Peters arms and walked back over to me and Jasper hugging char in the process.

"Its nice to see you two again but what the hell are you doing here? I told you to wait for my call Peter. Its not safe for you two, to be just running around with no protection."

"Baby sis, my knower told me you needed us so here we are"

I had a feeling that's all Ness was going to get out of him at this time. She just nodded her head, she walked back into my arms and looked back to Carlisle and Edward, she raised her hands in the air and then flicked her wrist, which had them flying into the trees behind them.

Where they seemed unable to move from, she looked over to the other two Cullen's.

"Have you chosen your punishment?"

The male looked up to her and nodded his head.

"Yeah we will go to Voltera for fifty years. I have chosen for us"

"Good, ill leave you in the hands of uncle Aro then"

She then turned to the last female left,

"What about you Esme? Do you choose a punishment?"

She didn't get to answer as the pixie like vampire spoke up.

"She's Carlisle's mate you whore so she will go where he goes like I will with my Jazzy!"

This had both me and Jasper growling how dare she call Ness a whore! Jasper took a step towards her.

"I am not your mate you fridget little bitch, I never have been never will be! I haven't touched you in anyway so why you think I am your mate I will never know. But I know my mate she is strong, beautiful, has the most amazing heart and is the most powerful being on this earth, I will never turn my back on her"

I felt Ness's love expand out of her with this, I never said anything though I would ask her when we were in private. Ness didn't even flinch when she got called a whore she just laughed.

"Esme is not his mate you stupid little bitch, you would know that if you stopped living for your visions. Have you not noticed how she has been taking steps closer to Marcus since he arrived? How she gasped and touched her chest when he entered the clearing? Do you not notice anything? You are all foolish little children playing grown up in a world none of you understand.

Living for visions, being told where to live and what to do, repeating high school over and over! Foolish all of you and for that you will all get yourselves killed."

When she said about Marcus and Esme we all took a closer look at how close they had gotten and Ness was right it looked to me like Esme had found her real mate.

At the silence Sam finally took a step towards Ness, he took a deep breath and started speaking.

"While I don't understand what is really going on here or what was said earlier about the war. No matter what you have my acceptance and support Ness, you are my baby sister and the last time I saw you, you were five and its hard to grasb that your now not a baby anymore your grown up. So do what you must now and lets go home so we can discuss what is going on"

With that Ness launched herself at him hugging him close to her. She whispered her love for him and let him go. She clapped her hands one last time and both Edward and Carlisle screamed in pain, we looked to see they had both lost theirs legs. We looked at Ness and she was smiling at us. She looked over to the kings and spoke.

"Their all yours now. Once you have completed what you need to do, please find me on the reservation there is much to discus and you need to be there for it. You will be allowed on the res I give you permission. Just follow my scent."

They nodded at that, she then looked at us and spoke.

"Okay so I'm done with them lets go home"

She then took off running with me and Jasper running with her as she had our hands, running with Ness is amazing the pure excitement she let out, the constant laughter. We got back to Sam's before anyone, Ness pulled us to a stop and looked at us.

"Okay so we as mates have a lot to work out but right now that needs to wait."

We nodded our heads, she then kissed both of us and sat down on one of the logs Sam has in his garden for pack meetings, pulling us with her to sit beside her. We saw all the wolves coming out of the tree's with the elders, Bella and the two vamps Ness called Peter and Char.

Ness looked at everyone and took a deep breath.

"Okay so lets talk!"

Sam spoke up with him being Alpha it was his responsibility to find out what was going on.

"We need to know what the hell is going on and how you tore them vampires apart just by clapping your hands"

This had Ness giggling.

"The hand clapping was a nice touch huh? But really I did all that with my mind Sammy. But that's for later right now we have much more to discus but I can not start this story. "

Harry spoke up this time,

"Then who must start?"

"I will call forward the old pack, they are who we need to talk to as they wrote all the legends down. They know of the prophecy that you seek information for."

She stood up and flicked her wrist at the fire pit causing it to start, she asked Sam to grab Emily to as she needed to be here. Once he had Emily next to him Ness started reciting a spell.

" _Ancestors of ours here my plea, I call upon thee to aid in our time of need. We seek information only you can give. Step forth into our circle of peace"_

With that a white light appeared with blue flashes in it, once the light disappeared we saw our ancestors standing there in body not just in spirit. They stepped forward and knelt down in front of Ness.

Ephraim spoke up then,

"Our Queen thank you for calling us in your time of need, we are here for you and our children to guide you all on the right path."

He stood up and placed a kiss on both of Ness's cheeks, he then looked over to all us wolves smiling.

"I know you all see this as a curse but you have all been given a gift, you were not born with the gene to change like you have been told you were all chosen by us to be what you are. We choose you because we saw the strength you all posses as individuals as well as a team.

Samuel Uley, you are not meant be Alpha you were never meant to change first unfortunately your circumstances deemed it necessary to change plans slightly."

"What circumstances? I know Jacob is supposed to be Alpha we are hoping he will step up soon"

"Your circumstances with the young she wolf Leah Clearwater. As much as you love each other you were never meant to be. You were always meant to be with Emily it was your destiny from birth as young Leah is to be with another. Young Jacob is not to be Alpha yes he is my relative but he is not my only relative, young Paul who has imprinted on the Queen of scriptures is to be Alpha its the way it has been written.

Only the strong will be powerful, those who can see past things, who question what they are being told. An Alpha is a wolf who puts his pack before anything or anyone else even his imprint. That is why Paul has been blessed with a powerful imprint like Ness, do he can focus on his pack without worrying about his imprint being hurt.

The power take over must be done now young Sam, you can no longer be Alpha and your imprint can no longer be the female Alpha of this pack. Young Emily has many strengths of her own but running this pack is not one of them.

Step forward young Samuel and Paul"

Crazy mother fucker say what now? Me Alpha hell no, no way in hell can I run this pack! Just as I was about to speak up Ness knelt in front of me and cupped my face in her hands.

"Do not doubt yourself my mate, you are strong in every way. You can lead this pack to victory and you will I have seen our happy ever after it is many years away but I have seen it. I have faith in you Paul Lahote have faith in yourself"

I looked deep in her eyes and could see nothing but truth in them, she had so much faith in me that it shocked me to my core. Everyone's only ever thought I caused trouble, they always told their kids to stay away from me, watched me whenever I entered a shop.

Told me I was like my father and I would end up a drunk like him, but not now. Now I had Ness who had faith in me and I was going to do everything in my power to earn that.

I stood up and looked at Sam, he nodded his head at me, we both went to walk into the Forrest to phase when Ness stopped us.

"Both of you need to phase here and now, you need to stop hiding who you are from the people that love you the most. The only way the other wolves will accept Paul as their alpha is if they see him phase now, and see him take that power then the rest will phase and bow to their new Alpha."

I knew she had a point so I just went with it, I went to unzip my pants when Sam stopped me,

"Ness I love you little sis and I would do anything for you, I'm starting to think I should just ask you before I do anything but I can't phase in front of Emily she's still scared of my wolf she hasn't seen it since I hurt her"

I could feel Ness's anger at this before I could stop her she was standing in front of Sam, and glaring at Emily.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are Sammy! Emily needs to grow up and get over what happened she has been with you long enough to know you would never hurt her intentionally, when your part of the supernatural world you have to understand there is a certain amount of danger to it"

She looked to Emily with absolute fury on her face.

"How dare you treat him this way! Have you been throwing it in his face all this damn time? You are a foolish child Emily Young! You have been hurt before by his wolf yet you continue to antagonise his wolf more. His wolf would not of hurt you if he loved you! This is you can not be Alpha female anymore, you can not look at this men as what they are.

You judge them and fear them when you should worship the ground they walk on for protecting your ass!"

She looked over to Ephraim with a scowl firmly in place,

"I have never questioned you before now chief but I do not Believe Emily is for Sammy she can't be to treat him this way. I have to look into this, this meeting will conclude shortly stay where you all are"

She ran into the house and came back out carrying a black box, she asked me to hold the box so I did, she opened the lid, I saw candles and crystals inside, she took out the candles first. There were different colour ones so I asked about them.

"Ness what's with the colours of the candles does it mean something?"

She smiled at me,

"I'll explain as I go along,"

She pulled out the green candle and placed it on the floor,

"This candle stands for earth so it goes in the direction of north"

She then got out a blue candle and placed it near the green one,

"The purple candle stands for air and it goes in the direction of east"

Then a red candle,

"This stands for fire this goes in the direction of south, this candle is blue for water, and this goes in the west."

She then grabbed one last candle, a gold one

"This candle is gold for spirit, and it goes in the centre of the circle. This is called a circle calling I am doing this to communicate with not just the spirit warriors but my goddess to Nyx she knows much. I would appreciate quiet while I am doing this, if you have any questions I will answer when I am finished"

She took the crystals from the box and placed them around the circle, standing in the middle of it.

"These are for protection,"

She put her hands out to the side and threw them into the air, where a ring of fire came up around her, not one that could burn though. All different symbols came out in the fire on the ground ( **If you have seen sourcers apprentice then the ending where he has to save nick cage from death by bringing that fire ring around him, picture that)**

She pulled a Zippo lighter from her pocket, she went to the earth candle first,

"I call upon earth to join me in my moment of clarity to bring forth the truth and trust in earth"

Then to the purple candle air, and So on around the circle

"I call upon air to come forth and blow the truth into our minds, I call upon fire burn bright and bring the flame of sin to light, I call upon water to wash away our lies and cleanse us of our sins. Lastly I call spirit to my circle, spirit of all that have come before us, spirits of those yet to come and our spirits that glow brighter then the sun"

Suddenly a gold light appeared around the circle and stood glowing for all to see, Ness stood up and smiled at us, I could see she was glowing a beautiful silver colour to.

I could hear whispering in the winds and knew Ness was communicating with those we could not see, what comes of this would be interesting, with a mate like Ness and a new Alpha position I knew my life was never going to be boring.

 **AN, okay so I've threw in some bits from the House of Night novels if you haven't read them definitely worth a read some time. I hope you enjoyed my update. This story is taking a different turn then I thought it would, but hopefully you enjoy this update. Thanks for sticking with me. Until next time my lovelies.**

 **v**


	8. PAINFUL TRUTHS AND VISIONS

**AN ok this chapter has taken me a while to update. I apologize for that, unfortunately I have changed this chapter many times because it didn't fit right. Ok so that his story is based before the Newborn fight. But because Bella is now Jacobs mate the Cullen's will not be involved. But that is not the last you have seen of them. I have also been told I had carpal tunnel in both wrists so updating is going to be slow as it hurts to type to much at once.**

 **Chapter 8,**

 **Ness's POV,**

Calling forth my spiritual circle was what was needed, I needed the guidance and support that they offer so freely. I knew nobody outside this circle could see what was going on all they could see was the golden light that protected this circle, and the silver glowing that came from me.

I could feel in my heart that there was something wrong no not wrong something different with Sammy's Imprint and I needed to know if it was a good different or not. I needed to know that when it came down to it Emily wouldn't Fear Sam's wolf. Thinking of his wolf brought forward the more pressing question of how his wolf was able to hurt Emily, when being an imprint means the wolf would never hurt an imprint... no not wouldn't couldn't Hurt an imprint the wolf was all about protecting its mate.

Even being accidental the wolf should of had the instinct to heal its mate not leave it for the man to deal with. I could never imagine being scared of Paul's wolf, I haven't even met his wolf yet but I knew man or wolf could never physically harm me, emotionally was a different story all together but understood that.

Standing in the glowing golden light gave me a sense of peace I haven't felt for a while, being here with my sprit ancestors gave me a sense of family. I looked around my circle and saw everyone I had called.

There is Nyx, high goddess, and a bread of vampire.

Tinkerbell and no I do not mean the fairy from peter pan, Tinkerbell is the leader of the pixies.

Loren, who is the leader of the warlock race.

Queen Tatiana, from the Moroi vampires.

Elder Bronson, who is an Elder for the Wight lighters.

Finally Duchess, who is princess of the scriptures, she has been in my place until I am older enough to take over.

Nyx was the first one to speak,

"We are here child how can we help?"

" _I need guidance, advice anything. I am here with family for the first time in many years, I have met my second mate and found Jasper again, but something doesn't Feel right. Sammy imprinted on Emily Young but his wolf was able to hurt its mate. This it doesn't make sense to me. How can this happen the wolf is there to protect not hurt. "_

Loren was the one to answer me, he has an insight into soul bonds, and such. Like Marcus Loren can feel if a bond is real.

 _ **My child, you fear for your brother I admire that. This bond its not right and you are right to question that. The only way I can explain is the bond feels fabricated like magic has bound them together but not fortified it, this magic the imprint did not bring Samuel Uley and Emily Young together. This magic was created, its creator is someone you know, Joshua Utley, now I don't know if he did this to be evil or whether he has another plan in mind that would be for you to find out. Your father did this with borrowed magic but you can indo this all you have to do is have faith in yourself, you are powerful you need to trust in yourself. Trust your instincts my child they will always guide you and so we will.**_

I looked round my circle and saw my family all standing before me with encouraging smiles on their faces, each of these people have faith in me faith I am unsure I deserve. But I will make sure I have earned it.

Well fuck me! How the hell am I going to tell Sam? How can I tell my brother that our father had done this to him? I knew I would have to figure out exactly when he had done this to Sam, it must of been when we were kids as this kind of magic needs a pure of heart child you can't change someone's heart when there of a certain age. You may be able to mess with their minds and make them think their in love with someone but their heart would always know it wasn't true. I was bought out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked to see it was Nyx who was smiling softly at me.

"We must take our leave now my child, you don't need us here you never really did need us you have all you need inside you. Be strong our child,"

I knew they were always here for me if I needed them, I also knew this wasn't the last time I would be seeing them. With what was coming I would be calling upon them again.

With that they all placed a kiss to my forehead then they were gone and I was staring at Paul's Smiling face again.

 **Paul's POV,**

Watching this golden glowing circle was amazing, we couldn't see Ness in the middle of it but we could hear the whispering that was going on inside it. I just hoped Ness got the answers she was looking for. I knew she wasn't doing this cause she didn't like Emily we all thought there was something wrong with Sam's Imprint but we never said anything to him.

We didn't want to hurt him and besides this stuff was all new to us so who were we to judge his relationship. I could feel the happiness coming from my mate, I could also feel some desperation, with determination and slight fury. Whatever my mate had just learned she was not happy about it I also knew she would tell us even if it did hurt her to.

The circle disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared, one second all we saw was the golden glow the next I saw my mate stood there, which had me smiling at her. I could feel her hesitation to come to me even though I knew she needed me right now so I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me nuzzling my nose into her neck. I felt her relax straight away, she breathed in my scent then took a step back grabbing my hand walking us over to the rest of them.

She took a deep breath and looked between Sam and Emily with a heartbroken look on her face, she then looked over to the old pack,

"I have communicated with my spirit ancestors they have given me much to think on but most importantly they have explained why Sammy's Imprint is different to the others."

She walked over to Sam placing her hand on his cheek, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry Sammy but your imprint to Emily isn't real. The imprint itself has been fabricated or falsified! Your imprint is out there but it isn't Emily. I am so sorry this happened to you brother."

None of us were expecting that! I don't think any of us thought the imprint wasn't real we just thought his wolf was different to ours. I could feel the absolute devastation coming off my mate, telling her brother this was hurting her. But she was keeping it hidden to be brave for him. Sam took a step towards Ness pulling her into his arms, even he knew this was hurting her to tell him.

"Baby girl this isn't your fault. You didn't do this so stop beating yourself up over this,"

"I know I didn't do it Sammy but it still hurts me to hurt you like this"

He just wrapped his arms around her tighter. Before any of us could say anything we all heard crying, we looked over to Emily and saw she had tears running down her face.

I wonder what this means for Emily now. Thankfully I didn't have to wonder to long as Jacob asked what we were all thinking.

"What happens now between Sam and Emily?"

With that Sam took a step back from Ness and frowned I guess he was now thinking about what this would mean for Emily. Ness took a deep breath and looked around, looking all of us on the eye. Me and Jasper looked at each other and took a step towards our mate each grabbing a hand showing our support to her, she squeezed our hands in thanks.

"Now Sam has a choice to make, I can undo the magic that has been done but I wont do it without Sam telling me to do so. Unfortunately Emily has no choice in the matter as the female and the fact that she really isn't meant for Sam its all in Sam's hands.

But also another thing to bear in mind Sam is just because you have this fabricated imprint with Emily doesn't mean you wont imprint on someone else even being with Emily and keeping your bond to her, but because this is a fake bond you wont be able to have kids with Emily and vice versa."

Ness took a deep breath and went on,

"If you choose to break the bond then you will have more chance of finding your real imprint, but your wolf will always be smaller and weaker then the rest of the pack because your imprint makes your wolf stronger, the stronger the imprint the stronger the wolf and I don't mean the imprint has to be physically strong the imprint has to be emotionally stronger."

There is still so much that we don't know about this wolf shit, all this supernatural bullshit is giving me a headache, all I wanted to do is go home with my mate her Jasper and figure our shit out cause lets face it me being imprinted to someone who has another mate is going to be extremely difficult and something we all will have to get used to. I was bought out of my thoughts by Kim speaking up.

"What happens to Emily if Sam choses for the bond to be broken?"

Ness gripped my hand tighter, so I knew this was going to be bad.

"If Sammy choose to break the bond, if none of the non-imprinted wolves didn't imprint on her then Emily would have to go live back on the mekah reservation...

Before she could finish Old Quil interrupted her.

"We could not allow Emily to leave the reservation with the knowledge she has."

Ness looked up sharply to Old Quil,

"I wasn't asking our permission Old Quilly, that decision would be mine to make not yours. And if you had let me finish...

She looked at him with a frown on her face before continuing.

"Emily would have to leave the reservation, without the knowledge she has now, I would remove her memories of all this, and all of you. I would put a different memory in her mind as she has been here for a year. She would remember you all but as she knows you now. All she would know is your friends of Sam's and Sam used to date Leah."

"You would take a whole years worth of someone's memories?" Ness looked over to Bella who had spoken.

"I would. Its not something I enjoy doing and not a power I use much, ivenhad the power since I was seven years old and I've Used it once. Taking one's memories isn't easy and in this case I would have to replace them with a years worth of different memories. But yes Bella to protect the secret of this tribe I would remove someone's memories. What you have to ask yourself is what would you do to protect Jacob now that you know his your soul mate?

Look around you Isabella this is your family now we are who you come to when you have a problem, when you need to talk, we are here to protect each other. Yes you still have your father in Fork's But you can not tell him our secret even if you wanted to I have made sure none of you can speak of this. Your eighteen now Bella your an adult your soon realise that being imprinted to Jacob things will never be the Same.

He will make you more happy then you could of ever hoped to be, you will want to spend most of your free time with him, you will want to have kids with him and move in with him get married, your realise that you wont want to wait. I know your thinking yes you want all this with Jacob in time but in time doesn't come Bella, I'm not saying that in a months time your end up pregnant but I am saying that you wont be able to wait for things. Right no Jacob is fighting every instinct him and his wolf have to claim their mate and protect you from Edward Cullen, while your standing there thinking its to soon.

Nothing is to soon when you've found the one your supposed to be with for the rest of time. What would you do to protect those that you love?"

That's the most I've heard my mate say since I met her. But she had a point, I could feel my wolf shouting at me, trying to break free of the cage I had him in.

 _Claim our mate, take her_

Sam has a decision to make and it wasn't an easy one to make. We all looked over to Sam to see him looking at Emily I could see the pain in his eyes.

 **Sam's POV,**

So much had been said in such a short amount of time, I had a decision to make. In a way I did love Emily, me the wolf didn't, even me the man had little love for her I just thought it would come with time. The moment the imprint happened it was like Emily was all I could see but she wasn't the be all end all of my life, I didn't feel what Jared felt there was no cords tying me to her and she wasn't the centre of my universe I always thought it was cause I was acting Alpha, I needed to also focus on the pack and make them my priority.

I thought that once I had passed that over to the rightful Alpha my imprint would become stronger. Now I knew different. I knew this hurt Ness to tell me, I could see it on her face she didn't like to hurt me in anyway.

I fear that this decision is going to change the pack completely, for someone to be able to use that kind of magic to hurt one of us like this to help us hurt someone like Emily was unfathomable. Who would hate me this much to do this to me.

None of us had even asked who did this to me, I looked over to Ness to see her holding her mates hands getting strength from them both. Seeing her like this and not as my baby sister it made me realise just how much responsibility was on her shoulders. Being a wolf came with a certain amount of responsibility we have the tribe to protect. But Ness she had so much more to do, many more people to protect More decisions to make, tougher ones. In that I have so much respect for her. I took a deep breath and asked the one question I wanted answered now .

"Ness who did this to me?"

In that one question so many emotions passed over her face, I knew she didn't want to tell me but she would.

"It was Joshua Uley, our father did this to you Sammy"

"Why?"

I knew I has whispered the word, but I also knew she would have heard me if I was a million miles away. How could my father do this to me? Why would my father do this to me? How did he do it? He doesn't have the use of magic.

I knew my father had lost it when Ness got taken away but as far as I was concerned he had no one but himself to blame he could of been stronger with my mother and told her Ness was staying but he didn't.

Ness had tears in her eyes, I knew this was hurting her to because dad had hurt her all those years ago by allowing mum to send her away.

"I don't know Sammy, Loren didn't know."

"Loren?" yeah cause that's what matters right not

"His leader of the warlocks, he has a special ability to see the bonds between people he can see if its real or not"

"So father did this to me?"

She nodded her head, I went to say something else but Ness beat me to it.

"I don't know why Daddy did this to you but I will find out that I promise you. Sammy the thing is he would of had to of done this type of spell when you were younger, for this type of spell to work you have to have a pure heart and be pure. Also Daddy doesn't have that type of power so he had to got the spell from someone he knows and they would of had to of gave him some of their power for him to complete the spell."

So dad did this when I was a kid? Fantastic!

"So he did this when I was young?"

"Yeah but Sammy you don't understand for him to of got this spell he would of had to have given the person something like payment and these type of people don't take cash"

I had a feeling that there was something Ness wasn't telling me, I could see so much pain in her eyes and had to wonder what was going through her mind. Harry was the one to speak up now.

"Does anyone know where Joshua is? We could call him here and question him"

Before anyone could answer him, Ness screamed in pain we all looked over to her to see her on the floor on her knee's, Jasper and Paul trying to get her attention. Ness was holding her head, almost clawing at it, shaking and saying no over and over. Then suddenly she grabbed her chest and gasped.

Jasper and Paul kneeled in front of her each putting a hand on her cheek and getting her attention, before they could say anything she launched herself at Jasper holding tightly to him. Her hand went in search of Paul who grabbed her hand.

We gave them a few minutes to calm Ness down, but we needed to know what was going on, this meeting needed to be over I had so much to think on.

I stepped over to them and placed my hand on Ness's shoulder.

"Baby girl what's going on?"

She looked up to me with so much pain in her eyes I took a step back gasping. She stood up and reached for me so I pulled her into my arms. She was sobbing quietly.

"Ness what's going on? Come on baby girl we need to know so we can help"

She took a deep breath, took a step back and looked around us to our family.

"I have seen the war that is coming, who it is that have to fight. In three weeks time there is a Newborn army for Bella, run by a read headed vampire called Victoria we will destroy them and Bella will be safe again.

But in three months time, Sam and Dean Winchester are going to mess up and they open the gates of hell, and I do mean that literally all the souls and demons will be unleashed. But so will Lucifer himself! The devil will be unleashed, he will coming for me, to kill me I am the only one powerful enough to send him back to hell. He will bring many vampires with him, which will keep you all busy. I will be fighting the devil he will be losing but He changes tactics he goes after Paul, Jasper jumps in the way to protect Paul but gets himself killed.

Because of them agony of losing one of my mates, I go off the deep end and use my dark powers sending Lucifer back to hell with his demons, you will have no casualties all your wolves come out of the fight unharmed. But I lose Jasper"

To say we were all shocked was an understatement. The devil! Ness would be fighting the devil himself. Before we could say anything Mess walked over to Jasper and Paul grabbing their hands she looked at all of us smiling sadly.

"I cant do this tonight. I need to be with my mates tonight. Sammy you have a decision to think about. We will come back together at midnight tomorrow. Please respect that I need to be with Paul and Jasper tonight, so Paul who will not be able to do patrol id appreciate if someone could do it for him"

She looked to Paul,

"Could we go to your house?"

"Of course baby come on"

With that they all left. Before anyone could speak I spoke up, I needed time to think to.

"Jared, Embry your on patrol now, Quilt Jacob your take over in the morning. We will all meet tomorrow at midnight."

With that I walked into my home and shut the world out, I don't normally close my door but tonight there was so much to think about, what should I do for the best? If I stay with Emily then find my true imprint Emily would hurt more. I also knew she wanted kids but we couldn't have them together. I wonder who my true imprint is? Would it be Leah?

Would I be able to repair the damage done there?

I was bought out of my thoughts by Emily placing her hand on my cheek.

"Sam none of this has to change"

"Emily we cant have kids with each other, what if I find my true imprint and hurt you the way I hurt Leah? So much has already changed between us. I think we both know what I'm going to do. I cant stay with you Emily not with all the risks and what could happen. I want a family Emily and so do you."

There was no changing my mind and she knew that, the next couple of months was going to be difficult, I knew Ness was going to need me she was going to need me to be strong and that's what I was going to be for her and my family.

"Theres no changing your mind is there?"

"No I'm sorry Emily."

"Me to. I'm going to bed are you coming?"

Sharing a bed tonight probably isn't a good idea, we would need to get used to not being next to each other.

"No you go, ill sleep on the coach tonight. Goodnight Emily"

Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

 **AN, Ok so this is based in Eclipse, Harry didn't die in my story so Leah and Seth have yet to phase but they will just not yet. Yes I have bought many different fiction books into my story, because I love them all. The next couple of updates will be extremely slow as I have much going on right now, I have recently found out that my younger sister has been self harming, as I am her legal guardian we have many appointments to attend with social services, her school, our doctor and now counselling sessions to. Also I have many doctors appointments to attend for my wrists as I am waiting for a surgery appointment. As I said at the top typing is extremely painful for me right now. I hope you like this update, thanks for sticking with me I hope you stay with me.**

 **Luv**

 **V**


	9. Vision Telling

**AN, Ok so this chapter was a bit rushed. I hope it keeps you reading more,**

 **Chapter 9,**

 **Ness's POV,**

Walking to Paul's after the meeting was painful, holding Jaspers hand so tightly I thought I would break it. But I couldn't let him go, there is no way I would let anything happen to Jasper I would save him no matter what.

I left some of my vision out of course I didn't tell them everything because I knew it would scare the hell out of them. I would tell Jasper and Paul because their my mates and needed to know what to expect. We got to Paul's and went straight to the sitting room, I sat down on the couch Paul sitting next to me and Jazz sitting on the edge of the coffee Table.

He placed his hands on my check and turned my face up to his, smiling at me.

"Baby, your visions are powerful but they can be changed you know that we've done it before. But that's not all that's bothering you is it? So please tell us what's going on in that pretty little head of yours. Were your mates were here for you"

I turned to Paul to see him smiling and nodding along. So I took a deep breath to settle my nerves here goes nothing.

"What I told you before leaving the meeting was true but I did leave some bits out. There is more to it, Lucifer is one powerful son of a bitch, his gonna play dirty and people are going to get hurt. Jazz your head gets ripped off your body, Paul ends up with scratches trying to save you. The wolves defeat all the vampires Lucifer will bring with him, all they can do is watch me fight him.

Sammy tries to join in the fight but I can't let him he would die before he got the chance to do anything. I throw my shield up around us so no one can enter its just me and Lucifer. Paul is shouting at me to let him in, banging on my shield.

The wolves all phase back to human, with Jared calling for me to let them in. He knows my weakness so he plays on it threatening all you, telling me when he kills me his going to kill you all. I get angry which on a normal day wouldn't matter but fighting him the purest evil out there brings out the darkness in me.

I've only let the darkness out once before and I killed a whole town, innocent people that never knew what they had coming to them. Bringing out my darkness is needed to finally destroy Lucifer once and for all so he can never come back from hell. But in doing so I bring about my dangerous side, a side it took Jasper four months to bring me back from."

 **Jasper's POV,**

I knew talking about the darkness was hard for Ness, those four months were the worst time of my life. I never knew if she would come back to me and if she didn't how would I live without her.

I could see Paul struggling with his emotions trying to understand what Ness was talking about. I also knew he was thinking on things and how we could stop Ness from going into the darkness to begin with.

Me? I was thinking about dying and how I could stop that from happening at the same time of shopping Paul from being hurt. Ness has us both because we are two different people and we offer her something she needs from both of us.

She had talked to me once while we were in the vamp wars about Lucifer and how she had fought him before, sending him back to hell cause that's all she could manage at the time with only having her powers for a while. She told me how she was scared he would come back and if he did how she would fight him.

She told me then she thought she would die if she bad to fight him again, because the more time he spends in hell, the more demons he has under his control, the more souls get sent to hell the stronger he gets.

I know she gets more power the older she gets, and in a few weeks time she is turning eighteen which means she will ascend into her full powers making her the Queen. I have seen her ascend before, it was horrible watching her go through that because it hurt her more then I thought it would. She told me it was like a thousands knives going through her skull.

 **Paul's POV,**

Seeing Ness is so much pain and distress was heart-breaking. Me and the guys constantly bitched and moaned about being wolves and how unfair our life is, our choices being taken away from us. But all we had to protect was our tribe our people from vampire's Ness she has like the whole world to protect, many enemies, but many allies as well. Knowing she had killed humans before shocked me more then it made me fear or disgusted of her.

I was scared for her, this darkness sounded like it completely destroyed the person she truly is, I could feel through our bond that she was fearful of what the wolves would think of her once that see that side of her. But I could also sense there was more for her to Say.

I grabbed her hand getting her attention, I smiled softly at her, stroking my thumb in circles on her hand.

"I know there's more for you to say, but I can also feel that your fearful of what I am going to feel about finding out about you killing people. Baby you don't have to fear anything from me, your still you! And I love you no matter what. Tell us the rest ok because we've been here three hours already, we've only got another four hours before we have to meet up with everyone again."

She nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"There's not much left to say about my vision. I'm just scared, the darkness is not to be messed with, Jasper brought me out of it last time but this time is going to be worse because my family are being threatened and I don't do well with that. Better yet both of my mates are being threatened and I possibly lose one."

"We're here to help you, to support you, we're here to stand by your side through it all baby girl no matter what."

I told her staring into her eyes, letting her know I meant everything I said.

She smiled softly at me, gripping my hand tighter in hers. She took a deep breath then froze. I knew she was having a vision this time having seen her like this before. Me and Jasper looked at each other, shaking our heads.

"I'll get her a drink and you prepare her food" I said to Jasper knowing Ness would be hungry and thirsty after her vision, this is the third in as many days.

He nodded his head at me, we both got up and went into the kitchen, me grabbing a soda out of the refrigerator and Jasper grabbing the stuff to make a ham, salad sandwich. By the time he was done Ness was out of her vision. We gave her that food and soda with her nodding her thanks.

She ate her food rather fast then opened her soda, she took a deep breath and then looked at us.

"Sammy's gonna ask me to break his bond, Emily isn't going to take it to well things are gonna get messy at the next meeting, a lot of stuff is going to come out."

She took a deep breath and looked at me frowning.

"Like you sleeping with Emily Paul, and Leah and Rachel and Rebecca Black."

This is had me frowning and looking down in shame, Ness knew I had a past and the guys did to, although none of them knew who I had actually slept with and who I hadn't. Yeah things were going to get messy alright, Emily knew a lot of shit about me, she had constantly told me if I carried on angering Sam then she would tell him what I had done.

I felt Ness's hand on my chin lifting my head up so she could see me eyes,

"Paul I'm not going to think any less of you cause I'm hearing about your past. I love you no matter what, yes things about you is going to be told tomorrow but never think that I will feel any different for you."

knew she loved me, I could feel it. But there is still a part of me that will always worry. I have done so many things that I regret, that I wish I could take back. Even when my life changed and I became what I am today, I was so angry at everybody blaming all the guys accusing them of this being their fault when we we're all going through the same thing, they were struggling just as much as I was.

I never once thought about what they were going through, it was all about me and that right there is the one thing I regretted most. They are my brothers and I treated them all like scum, worse then I treated the women I had slept with.

With Ness being my mate, I knew no matter what she wouldn't leave me, but there was fear that once she found out all about me she wouldn't Want to be with me as my girlfriend anymore, she would just keep me at arms length as a friend to keep the pain away.

Before she could say anything more Jaspers cell rang, he didn't even look at the caller I.D he just answered it, with my super wolf hearing I could hear the whole conversation.

"Jasper its Carlisle, please son you have to help us. We we're your family once. Aro said he will let us go if we could join someone's coven. Please son help us"

I saw Jasper tense, then take a deep breath before answering.

"Help yourself Carlisle, goodbye"

He then hung the phone up, he looked at us and smirked,

"I do believe its time for us to go meet with everyone."

Ness stood up and held her hands out to us, which we gladly took. I went to pull her in the direction of the front door but she shook her head.

"How would you guys like to orb with me? It wont take us long. Jaspers orbed with me before all you have to do is grab my hand and I will do the rest"

With that I closed my eyes, when I opened them we we're outside Sam's By the fire pit. This is fantastic I was gonna have to ask Ness to orb more often, maybe I'll never be late for patrol again.

Ness let go of our hands and walked towards Sam's back door, she turned towards us just before entering smiled at us and told us to sit down.

"Take a sit guys I'll go get Sammy, Emily will follow while I'm doing that you give the rest a call and tell them to meet us now. I know its an hour early but that's ok we need to get this under way there is a lot to cover."

With that she walked in the door and closed it. I didn't even hesitate, I pulled my phone out and dialled Jared's number first. He answered on the first ring, before he could speak I beat him to it.

"Don't speak just get your ass over to Sam's now, bring Kim the meetings starting early"

I then put the phone down and dialled the next person. Jacob once I called him he could call the rest.

"Dude don't speak, just get your ass to Sam's bring Bella oh and call Quilt and Embry."

I then hung up, I then dialled Harry Clearwater's number as an elder he needs to be there.

Same as the last two conversation I was just more polite.

"Harry its Paul you need to come to Sam's the meetings starting early...

Before I could finish the conversation Ness was back and taking the phone from me.

"Harry, Ness here please don't ask questions, but you must bring along your wife, Leah and Seth with you. Much is coming and Leah and Seth will be involved. I can not tell you how right now you need to trust me"

She then handed the phone back to me, I put the phone to my ear and listened to what Harry had to say.

"I've never doubted abilities and I will not doubt them now. Tell Ness I will bring my family with me"

He then hung up the phone. I looked up and Saw Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim all standing there with Ness. I could feel some tension between Ness, Emily and Kim but I wouldn't get involved. I knew Kim would take it hard that Emily's bond would be broken, they have been the only imprintee's So they grew close with all that Ness has brought with her it would be a while before Kim would trust her.

I was worried about this in a way because that would mean Ness and Jared's relationship may be jeopardized but these things had to happen other wise the ancestors of our tribe would of told we couldn't trust Ness.

"So Emily offered to cook for this shindig but I told her not to bother, as I've ordered pizzas, don't worry I've got all your favourite's. Every body get comfortable cause this is gonna be a long night"

With that she sat down on the log near me and Jasper, she waved her hands in the air and clicked her fingers, the fire pit suddenly lite up.

I had a feeling we were gonna be shocked a lot of the time with Ness and her powers. But she was right tonight is gonna be a long night. I could feel that Ness was worried about it but she wouldn't say anything to us.

This is gonna be a blast note the sarcasm!

 **AN, Thanks for waiting for this update readers, I know its been a while I am sorry. My uncle recently passed away while I wasn't close to him, my dad as his brother was I have been very worried about him so have chosen to spend as much time with him as I can.**

 **Thank you for your patience readers, I hope to update this story fortnightly from now on.**

 **Until then have a good weekend, a good week and a good weekend lol.**

 **Much Love**

 **V**


	10. Powerful truths and emotions

**Chapter 10'**

 **Sam's POV,**

I think last night was the worst nights sleep I've had since Ness was taken all those years ago. So much information was given to me, and so many decision still to be made. Except one, I spent all night thinking about what I was going to do weighting each option carefully in my mind, if I stayed with Emily and imprinted would she be as hurt as Leah is now?

Would I ever be able to really be happy with her knowing we could never have kids with each other? Also knowing that somewhere out there is my real imprint.

There is also the matter with Leah, I hurt her so much leaving her the way I did that so much needed to be sorted between us. I also knew that Paul would have to take the Alpha role today that would need to be sorted before the day was over.

Before I could tell everyone my decision there was still one thing I had to ask Ness, I could feel the tension between her, Emily and Kim and knew her and Kim would never be friends as they are just to different, from what I know of Kim, she is very naïve she has her own Lala land and live in it often Ness has no time for people like that. Ness has been through to much in her short life to deal with people like Kim.

I saw the pack had gathered while I was stuck in my thoughts, we were still waiting for the Elders so I knew I had to talk to Ness now.

"Ness can I borrow you?"

She looked at me and smiled, she stood up and walked over to me holding her hand out to me, so I took it without hesitation and walked into the house with her.

"I know you have something to ask me, I also know you want privacy so I've put us in a shield no one can hear us which means we can't hear them either."

I smiled my thanks, I took a deep breath then launched into my questions.

"You've said if I choose to break the bond that you will replace Emily's memories of us, but what about her feelings? Will she still hurt over us? Will she still feel any effects from the fake bond?"

She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled at me.

"Sammy you have such a good heart. When I remove Emily's memories her feelings for you will disappear also. The bond for her is also unreal just like yours is. I promise you Emily will be happy, in fact I can show you a little of her future if it helps?"

Would it help me to know she will be happy? Will it help to know my decision will not cause her any more pain then is necessary? Should I get that knowledge being the one to cause this? I took a deep breath and nodded, I needed to know Emily will be happy.

"Okay lil sister show me, I need to know"

"I'm going to show you both futures Sammy, with Emily and without Emily just so you know. Take my hands"

So I did, I took both of her offered hands, I closed my eyes and waited.

 _I saw us in my garden Ness chasing some new wolves I didn't know, Paul yelling at Brady and Seth for ruining something, Leah holding the hand of a wolf smiling a real smile, Bella round and plump with Jacobs child, Jacob stood protectively behind her, Jared hollering at the youngins, Kim sat off to the side not really smiling or participating, Collin talking to more new wolves I didn't Know and a young female couldn't be older then fifteen. Then there was me, I looked happy really happy I was_

 _Holding a little boy which I knew was my child, my imprint sat next to me smiling at our family all around us. I couldn't See her face but I knew she was beautiful and perfect for me I also know this wasn't Emily._

 _The vision changed, I could no longer see me or any of the pack. I saw Emily with a beautiful smile on her face and round with a baby bump, she had an engagement ring on and was the happiest I've ever seen her. She was with Leah and they were like they used to be it was amazing to see._

 _Then the vision changed, I was sat in the kitchen at the table, I could hear Emily and Kim in the sitting room talking negatively about Ness and how Emily had demanded she not be aloud in my home anymore, Kim agreeing with her and backing her up._

 _I saw Jared walk in looking as sad as I felt, he sat down next to me not smiling he looked at me and I saw how heartbroken he was._

" _I tried talking to Ness again today"_

 _I could see the tears and hear the soreness of his throat from his tears._

" _How did it go? Did she talk to you?"_

 _He shook his head but continued speaking._

" _No Sam, she wouldn't even look at me. We've destroyed her Sam. She thought for all of us, protected every single one of us even Emily and Kim with all the vile and harsh things they have done and said to her she still protected them._

 _Our mates, our wolves, our family. All protected by her! And how do we thank her? We left her when she needed us the most, we all know she had that vision of Jasper dying months ago, but she could of saved him._

 _Because Emily and Kim couldn't do as they were damn well told Ness our baby sister not only lost one mate, but she lost both of them. She never got to spend more then six months with her mates, our mates did that to her._

 _Even though we know that, we still walked away from our sister left her to deal with that alone. None of the pack talk to her, not even the imprints she's all alone Sam and its our fault. I just never knew our mates could be so hurtful to someone else._

 _Emily the worst of them both, she laughed Sam bloody laughed when Ness screamed in heartbroken agony and we still walked back to our mates."_

 _I had to see what she looked like I had to know the pain Jared was talking about._

" _Phase Jared I need to see"_

 _With that we both walked out of the back door, and phased on the spot. What I saw will haunt me always. Ness was broken, her eyes were a ghost of what they used to be, she looked like she hadn't eaten in months, like she hadn't slept at all, she was a living nightmare I never wanted to see this kind of pain on anyone let alone my baby sister._

 _ **I didn't want to see anymore, I begged Ness to stop.**_

I was bought out of the vision abruptly I could feel Ness shaking, I opened my eyes to see the tears falling down her cheeks. I grabbed her and pulled her so tightly to my body I thought I would hurt her. She was sobbing but also apologising.

"I'm so sorry Sammy I didn't know all that would come. I've never seen that second vision before it came before I could pull you out of my head. I didn't mean for you to see that. It was a new vision."

I pulled back slightly so I could see her eyes, I could see the pain in them. Knowing one of her mates was in danger was bad enough, but her seeing that she could lose both of them was killing her. I would never let this vision come true.

I wiped her eyes with my thumbs,

"Don't be sorry baby girl I obviously needed to see it with you, and I'm glad you weren't seeing it alone. I promise you that will never happen do you hear me? Paul and Jasper will both be safe, and me and Jared will never Never leave you!"

She smiled at me and nodded.

"I know you will do everything you can to keep both of my mates alive. Lets go join the others shall we and get this meeting finished, because id like to actually enjoy the time we have before this war comes and I know theres a bar that has karaoke on tomorrow evening we should all go it will be fun"

With that she giggled, placed a kiss on my cheek and ran outside with me chuckling and following her. During out conversation everyone else had turned up. Time to get this show on the road.

It was down to me to get this meeting started, thankfully Ness hadn't sent our ancestors away so she didn't need to call them as they were already here. I took a deep breath and stood tall head held high.

"I've come to a decision. As much as Emily has made me happy this past year, I can't keep us in this relationship knowing that there's a chance I could imprint and hurt Emily. Emily I'm sorry but I want this false bond to be broken"

I heard Emily's cry of pain, Kim's cry of outrage and the gasps from those who weren't here at the last meeting, I felt Ness's pain for me she stood up and walked towards me.

"Sammy are you sure?"

"I am Ness this is the way it has to be"

 **Paul's POV,**

I knew this was a hard decision for Sam to make, if I was in his place I don't think I could make the decision. I felt my mates pain and knew she hated that she had to do this to both Sam and Emily.

Before anyone could do or say anything, Leah spoke up and I knew this was going to be painful for her to understand.

"So that's it Sam? Your just gonna throw it all away huh? You broke my heart to be with my cousin and now your just gonna throw it all away? Why?"

Sam looked to Leah with pain in his eyes, I don't think Leah really listens to anything anyone says, if she did she would know this wasn't Sam's fault. I felt her anger before she unleashed it, Ness my beautiful mate jumping to defend her brother who is a victim in this as well.

"Leah Clearwater you will do well to remember your place here! You missed much yesterday, as you are yet to be told of the secret I will inform you and your brother Seth of what is to become of you both, and you will not interrupt me your questions and petty insults can wait until I am finished!"

She took a deep breath and launched into the most unbelievable tale you will ever hear.

"You and your brother are to become like your brothers... wolves! Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry and Jacob are shape shifters they shift into wolves, it is your destiny to become wolves to. Paul baby phase and prove it then I can continue"

I nodded my head, stood up and went to walk into the woods, but Ness stopped me.

"Do it hear, I will stand in front of you so no one sees your junk baby"

She giggled at that, she stood in front and nodded her head for me to continue, so being the good little puppy I am I phased. I could see the shock on not only Leah's face but Seth's and Sue's. I phased back and put my cut offs back on wrapping my arm around Ness's waist and pulling her to me.

"Right so now we've proved that lets continue...

Before I had my accident and my social worker Minnie called Sammy, I had a vision. I saw Isabella Swan dating a vampire Edward Cullen, I saw him end their relationship in the woods tearing her heart apart, I saw a red headed vampire out for Bella's blood...a mate for a mate, I saw your father Leah in the woods with Charlie Swan and some other hunters,

I saw him come face to face with the red headed vampire, I saw him get hurt and have a heart attack dying in the middle of the Forrest. I saw that because of this you and Seth phase, I saw how hurt, angry and heartbroken you were Leah and uncontrollable you became.

I saw that all your pack brothers would imprint and move on, while you would still be stuck hating Sam, hurting over your father it would take you five years to find your imprint...

Then my accident happened and I came home with Sam, I saw that my vision would not happen for many weeks yet, I knew I could change it, I could change it so no one got hurt, no one was angry and the leaches got what they had coming to them.

We had a meeting yesterday were Bella found out the truth about the leaches, and Jacob imprinted on her, which means my vision will now change your father will not die but you will still change.

How you change is still yet unknown, your relationship with Sam would not of lasted forever, even if he did not phase when he did. You are not meant for each other I have seen your imprint and I have to say I'm jealous he is gorgeous Leah, beautiful blue eyes, jet black hair and a smile that will make your knees go weak.

Sam did not intentionally hurt you, neither did Emily although Emily's feelings for Sam are more then what she let on. She has loved him since you introduced them. Anyway our father Joshua used magic to fake an imprint bond I have no idea why yet.

You grew up with the legends just like everyone else did, you know what an imprint is Leah. No more will be said on this subject right now as we've more to get through, but the pain you hold on to Leah is unjustified, it is crazy to hold so much hurt and anger at something so unimportant.

You were childhood sweethearts Leah nothing more, its time to let go of all your pain because if you don't, your going to end up killing the wolf inside yourself and killing yourself in the process.

Sam, Paul now would be a good time to transfer Alpha status."

We both nodded, stripped off our cut offs and phased. I could feel Sam's mind merge with mine like always when we are phased but I could also feel someone else's mind with ours.

 **Don't worry baby its only me, because I can talk to you in your mind, when your the wolf I can communicate with the other wolves. Right Sam do you know what your doing?**

 _No Ness no idea..._

 **Repeat after me brother...I Sam Uley swear to follow my Alpha Paul Lahote now and forever until death takes us to the next realm.**

 _I Sam Uley swear to follow my Alpha Paul Lahote now and forever until death takes us to the next realm._

 **Uhh would now be a good time to say you didn't actually have to say that stuff about death hehe anyway Paul your turn...I Paul Lahote take on the Alpha role with truth, justice, honesty and loyalty to not only lead with honour and wisdom but to listen when needed to teach our ways with passion, to protect with fierceness and always be true to my pack...**

 _ **I Paul Lahote take on the Alpha role with trust, justice, honesty and loyalty to not only lead with honour and wisdom but to listen when needed to teach our ways with passion, to protect with fierceness and always be true to my pack...**_

I felt the shift in power, I felt my paws grow bigger my strength increase but I also felt the trust that Sam had in me, that my mate had in me. With that I knew I could be Alpha of this pack. Ness lovingly stroked my main, from my nose to my neck scratching behind my ears.

 **It is done I'll tell the rest of the pack to phase now. Don't worry they don't have to say anything just sniff ya**

She left our minds giggling, yeah thanks my mate.

"Okay boys, the change has happened you all need to phase now to complete the Alpha bond"

With that all the guys phased, sniffed me then bowed to me. The bond was complete! We all phased back to human and sat down waiting for Ness, this is the horrible part she would now have to remove Emily's memories and replace them I knew she had been putting this bit off but knew she also knew it had to be done. Which didn't make it any easier.

Ness took a deep breath she walked over to Emily and sat down next to her, she put her hands on Emily's cheeks and looked directly into her eyes.

"Emily I am truly sorry I have to do this, do not break eye contact with me or this will hurt both of us. Emily Young of the Mekah Reservation you have been a guest here in La Push visiting your cousin Leah for the past year, you've met many wonderful people and will go home with many memories of them all except the ones you can not leave with...

Before she could continue Kim raced over to her and pulled her away from Emily screaming in Ness's face. I knew her and Emily were close but I didn't think they were that close.

"You can't do this Ness its not right, who do you think you are taking memories away from people replacing them with false crap! I swear if you do this I'll make sure Jared walks away from you!"

Every word Kim spoke hurt Ness more and more, I could feel her anguish at having to do this, we could all see her tears. Ness pulled herself away from Kim and walked back to Emily, Emily it seemed was in a trance so hadn't moved.

"I do not want to do this Kim but it has to be done. Would you rather Emily leave with this knowledge and end up being killed because of it? And who do you think you are saying that about Jared? You may be his imprint Kim but you certainly do not own him!

An imprint is fragile at best Kim, but they can be broken by the Imprinter if wanted. You may think you are Queen bee because you are with Jared but you are not. Jared is worth fifteen of you princess so shut up before I remove your memories as well and that I would enjoy"

Ness sat back down and was concentrating on Emily once again, we couldn't hear her this time so I knew she was doing it inside Emily's mind. Jasper took this time to speak up.

"Just so you all know, this is killing Ness I'm an empath I can let you all feel what Ness is if you want?

They all shook their heads no, didn't think so!

"Okay. Kim just so you know my mate is the most amazing woman I have ever met, she is the purest of hearts yes she has done evil things to survive she has always asked for forgiveness after doing so. If you piss her off anymore her darkness will come out and no one wants that trust me.

Keep your opinions to yourself sweetheart no ones interested in them right now"

We all looked over to Ness just in time for Emily to fall unconscious, Ness grabber her before she hit the floor, she laid her on the log softly. She turned to us and smiled softly at us all.

"Its done guys, she'll wake up tomorrow morning thinking we had a bonfire tonight. That's all the main stuff out of the way, so we have three weeks to the Norbert army and three months to the devil, in that time we have training to do a lot of it, new wolves will be joining us and we also need to start enjoying ourselves and bonding properly. Leah? Seth? You will be phasing next Monday evening, after school and work meet at Paul's house.

Him, the pack and me will help you phase and get used to it, how to control your temper and everything else. Bella you need to make your father aware that you and Jacob are dating and its series but you do not tell him anything else if I get a vision of you trying to tell him, I will put a gag order on you. Your father can not know the secret Bella he wouldn't Understand.

Uncle Billy, Harry and Old Quilly you need to put Sue on the council and make her an Elder she is after all part of this as well. I will also search for the original scrolls that Ephraim wrote so you have them, I also suggest that the pack, imprints and elders start writing journals for the next generation.

Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Ness looked around at everyone I could see they all still had questions, but were slightly afraid to ask them. They needed to get over that fear cause Ness wouldn't hurt any of them their all her family now.

Quil was the brave one to ask

"You said your a scripture but you haven't really told us what powers you have all we know is your powerful."

"I don't really know to be honest Quil, I'm not at full power yet I still have to ascend which will happen in three days time, which is early of course as my Eighteenth birthday isn't for another week or so but due to everything going on the elders are making me ascend early.

So at that time it would be wise not to be near me, ascending is painful, its like knives being stabbed constantly into your skull. I will have a protection circle around me and only my mates will be able to touch me.

I will show you each power once I am at full power. Anything else?"

This time it was Embry to ask,

"You say you've seen Leah's imprint have you seen all of ours?"

"I wish I had Embry but not yet, I've seen Leah's because she needed a reason to move on with her life, to let go of her pain. I will know once your paths are more etched with mine."

Kim raised her hand to get our attention,

"I have something to ask, have you seen my future after Emily."

Ness looks over to Sam frowning. I can feel that she is hesitating and I don't know why. Does Kim do something to harm Ness is the future? Ness doesn't get to answer Sam does.

"She has Kim, I saw it with her she shared her vision with me. What do you want to know?"

"Will I be happy without Emily?"

"It depends Kim, if you can let go of all your anger, hurt, resentment and hate at Ness then yes you will be but if you hold onto it then no you stay on the side lines of our family never really wanting to be around any of us but having to be because Jared will Never leave his family even Ness for anyone"

With that she nodded her head and looked away. Before anyone else could ask a question Ephraim spoke up.

"Enough of this, you have all the time in the world to ask these questions. Its late you should all go and get rest your going to need it. Ness it is time to send us back so we can rest once again in peace, but know you can always call on us when needed we will always be here. Young Kim everything that has happened here tonight needed to happen. Move on child or your never be happy."

He stood along with the rest of the old pack they walked towards the fire calling Ness along the way she stood up and walked towards them stopping just before reaching them. They all dropped to one knee speaking in unison

"Our Queen you and your mate will lead our people well, be strong send us on our way now. Blessed be!"

Ness raised her hands into the air bringing forth a powerful bolt of fire, her hair changed colour to a golden blonde and her eyes sparked golden to.

" _I call upon our ancestors to carry our people back to rest, take them with a gentile hand guide them into the light, lay with them until they sleep so we can call upon them once more"_

With a golden light they disappeared and Ness was back to her beautiful self. She turned to look at all of us smiling.

"Okay guys its time for bed, its late were all tired we've covered a lot today, training will be arranged by Paul tomorrow. Oh by they way were all going to karaoke tomorrow evening and I mean everyone of us."

She walked over to me and Jasper took our hands and lead us away from prying ears,

"Paul can Jasper stay at yours? Cause you know Sam wont have you stay with me until I'm eighteen."

"Yeah he can"

She pulled me in towards her placing her lips against mine softly, then pulled away doing the same to Jasper.

"I love you both. I'll see you in the morning, tomorrow you have to sort patrols out and your Beta Paul. Oh don't forget just because Jasper is a vampire he still needs to sleep so he will need a bed and food goodnight"

With that she ran into Sam's arms who caught her and swung her around making her laugh out loud. He said goodnight to us and the others going into the house and closing the door.

Jared picked Emily up to carry her to Harry and Sue's where she will be waking up with her new memories. The good thing about Jasper coming back to mine was I could get to know him more and ask about Ness to.

Or I thought I could, once we got to mine I showed him where his bedroom is, asked if he was hungry he wasn't neither was I to be honest. Today has been a long day we just wanted to sleep the questions could wait for tomorrow.

We both went to bed and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow bring on tomorrow!

 **AN**

 **Hey guys so sorry its taken so long to update I know I said I would every fortnight unfortunately I lost the charger to my tablet so couldn't update at all. Thankfully the ghost that took my charger and hid it kindly gave it back today. So this chapter was written in the space of a few hours while watching my new favourite programme Ghost Asylum...**

 **I am hoping to write another chapter tomorrow if my wrists aren't to sore from tonight. My other stories are kind of on hold right now as I have writers block with them. But I have started a complete need story its not a fan fiction story but it is fiction. I am hoping to complete that story and get it published on Amazon, it is called Orel light of god... here is a little bit of the prologue let me know what you think and if you think I should continue.**

I was born in a time of war, war between species, but this not like any war fought before this war was the biggest war in history, humans believed it to be a natural disaster because this war almost destroyed the earth. It began because of a prophecy a prophecy that spoke of one child to be born powerful enough to destroy anything evil enough by herself.

Thanks

 **X V Xxxx**


	11. THATS THE WAY IT IS

**Chapter 11,**

 **Ness's POV,**

Last night was crazy, I finally got to bed about 4am, thankfully Sammy let me sleep in this morning otherwise I would be one moody person. Its now lunch time and I know the pack will be here soon for lunch as that is what they are used to. Luckily for them I can actually cook so after all the mess I've caused I think cooking them lunch is a good way to kinda say sorry.

Although none of it is really my fault, I never asked to have visions and have all these powers, thankfully we are all going out tonight to have some much needed fun, I know many don't like karaoke but it can be fun when your with people you enjoy spending time with. I got downstairs to Sammy sitting at the kitchen table, I knew last night would be weird for him sleeping without Emily in his bed.

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek, he looked at me smiling,

"Afternoon baby girl did you sleep well?"

"I should be asking you that Sammy. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine sweet promise, it was different sleeping without Emily last night, but it wasn't horrible in fact it was nice having the bed to myself and not getting the duvet taken from me during the night"

"I can imagine. So I know the pack will be here soon for lunch, Paul also needs to sort out patrols with you, you need to show him the ropes so to speak plus he has to figure out who his Beta will be. I wouldn't like to be him today."

"It will all work out fine Ness your see."

"Do you think Kim will come round?"

"I think she will be fine just give her some time."

I went to say something back, but was dragged into a vision, this was really starting to piss me the fuck off.

 _ **Vision**_

 _I saw myself stood in the middle of a field, the whole pack around me in wolf form. We were waiting for something, I could smell death so I knew we were waiting for the red headed vampire that's after Bella. I couldn't See Jasper on the field which means he must of been made to stay with Bella._

 _I knew that was my doing, its not that I don't think he can handle it, its more to do with not wanting him to have to live through all that pain and guilt again so I made him stay behind with Bella telling him he is the only one strong enough to protect Bella if any newborns get through._

 _I then saw the red head coming my way, I could feel how angry she was that Bella wasn't here, which had me stopping in my tracks if I could feel what she was feeling that means I have gained another new power or I borrowed Jaspers. I shook myself out of that thought and got back into the game._

 _She flew into the clearing growling and snarling so loud none of us could understand her, I could also see the fear in the newborns eyes they weren't expecting the wolves, they have no idea how to fight them which can be used to our advantage._

 _As I was the only one in human form I took a step forward with Paul moving with me in protection. I knew he would be worried about me until he saw exactly what I could do._

" _You will not get her!"_

" _How dare you! Do you know what I am little girl?"_

 _Crazy vamp say what now? She did not just call me little girl! Who the fuck does she think she is? All because she's a fucking vampire she thinks she's so superior to everyone. I'm gonna teach this bitch she's nothing when up against me!_

" _This little girl will show you a trick or two"_

 _I didn't even give her chance to speak I threw up my hand and she went flying into a tree, I then threw up both hands which had the bitch hovering in the air, her hands flew to her neck gasping for breath. Not that the dead need to breath._

 _Her skin started cracking around the neck area, but before I could kill this bitch she had to see my destroy her little pets. Although I didn't want to kill them as it wasn't their fault but with them being cold ones they would eventually do something evil so killing them now would prevent that._

 _As I was standing here I could feel my fire power coming alive, I knew my eyes, would be red as well as my hair. I closed my eyes and felt for each of the newborns signature stench in my minds eye once found I brought the fire to front of my mind, setting them all a blaze at once burning them from the inside out venom first do there was no chance of any of them surviving. Once they were ash I turned back to the main bitch._

 _I could see the fear in her eyes, now she knows what she's up against. Before I could do anything to her, I heard a loud bang and felt extreme pain in my left shoulder, I looked to see where the bang had came from and saw Kim standing there holding a gun, I looked to my shoulder to see it pouring with blood._

 _I was so shocked, I looked to Paul who was still in wolf form until he saw me bleeding, I went to grab him but missed as I couldn't See straight. Before he had chance to phase I was on the floor holding my shoulder. I looked around me to see Sam, Jared and Paul phased while the rest of the wolves took care of the vampire._

 _I had enough energy to tell Paul I loved him before I went unconscious!_

 _ **End of vision.**_

I was bought out my vision by Sam calling my name, I saw that while in my vision Paul, Jasper, Jacob and Bella had turned up. They were all looking at me in worry. I looked back to Sam who placed his hands on my cheeks wiping away tears I didn't even know was falling.

"What did you see baby girl?"

"The fight with the red head and newborns is earlier then we all think its Tuesday, we have three days to prepare, and you have one day to prepare Leah and Seth. Jasper you have to stay here with Bella your the only one that can protect her if any newborns get through. "

I could see he was gonna argue with me so I just shook my head, we would discuss later when we were alone. Paul took Sam's Place though he knew there was more to my vision.

"What else did you see baby?"

"Well to be honest the fights pretty easy, you guys don't get much of the action at all which I feel guilty about. The vamp calls me little girl which pisses me off, so I kinda show off a bit and destroy all the newborns. Just as I'm about to kill the bitch herself, we hear a loud bang and I feel extreme pain I get shot in the left shoulder. Its left to you guys to destroy the bitch. That's all I saw"

There was no way in hell I was gonna tell them it was Kim, I need to talk to Jared alone. I don't want him to feel like he needs to choose between me and his mate, I wanted to be friends with her and maybe we still will maybe that vision can be changed which is why I got it now. I don't Know but until I do I was gonna tell Jared alone he deserves that much.

But at the same time I didn't think telling him now would be a good idea, to much had happened over the past couple of days. All I wanted to do tonight wad enjoy myself with my family.

I didn't want to say anything more on the matter, I looked at Paul still kneeling in front of me and smiled at him. Before he could react I launched myself forward into his arms crashing my mouth against his. Because I took him by surprise we both fell to the floor with me ending up straddling him.

I just smiled against his lips, before we could get to carried away, someone was clearing their throat we broke away from each other frowning.

I looked up to see Sam and Jared looking at me with a raised eyebrow, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Ness as much as I'm happy your happy neither me or Jared want to see you make out with Paul"

I just giggled and looked to Jasper who offered me his hand, which I gladly took. He pulled me up and into his arms, placing a soft kiss to my lips.

I turned in his arms so I was looking at everyone, I smiled at each of them, I was just about to say something when the rest of the pack came walking into the kitchen.

They stopped just behind Sam, looking at all of us to see why we were all standing around doing nothing. I knew they were hungry but their stomachs could wait a bit longer while we discussed a few things.

"Glad your all here guys, so I know your hungry food will be ready soon. But first we have a few things to discuss real quick. The first is and this is non negotiable"

I looked around at them all so they knew I was series...

"Tonight we are going to karaoke, no arguments everyone of us will be there. Paul you and Sammy need to sit down now and sort the patrols out and decide who you want to make Beta. Jared you need to keep eyes on Kim, after Emily last night we all need to keep our eyes on her to make sure she's ok.

We have to make sure she knows she is part of this family."

That struck something in Jared's mind, he looked at me frowning. I could see the wheels turning in his head. He was trying to figure out why I had said that, he knew I had seen something.

"You saw something?"

I raised my eyebrow in question answering with amusement in my tone.

"I've seen a lot of things Jared"

"Don't get smart with me little sister"

"Jared, I have seen a lot of things, I don't always tell you because sometimes I need to figure things out in my own mind before I can tell you and sometimes I don't want to talk about it because talking about it will either hurt me or you or both. So please accept that"

I didn't give him a chance to respond, I walked straight over to the refrigerator opening it up to find the meat to make sandwiches. I found some ham, chicken, turkey and bacon. I grabbed all of them out along with some mayonnaise, ketchup and brown sauce knowing it was Sammy's favourite.

I grabbed three loafs of bread knowing the pack could eat a damn horse when hungry. I could them all in the back ground, talking, laughing and pissing around and all I could think about was my vision and Kim shooting me.

Wondering if three days was enough for me to bond some what with Kim, I didn't wanna lose Jared because of it and being shot hurt like hell and took days to heal myself from.

I knew if I told Jared he would try to stop it which could possibly mean he makes it happen unintentionally. So I made the decision not tell anyone and try and change the outcome myself.

I was bought out my thoughts by arms sliding round my waist pulling me into a chest I was all to familiar with. I leaned my head back against Jaspers shoulder turning slightly to place a kiss against his neck, which is all I could reach of course with him being 6ft and me only being 5ft 7

Jasper always knew when I needed attention, and that didn't mean talking to me or asking me questions about things. He knew I just needed the closeness of being held against him, knowing he was there no matter what.

I turned my head back so I could finish making the sandwiches, I had already made two plates worth while in my thoughts. I felt Jasper move slightly, he moved his head down towards my neck, running his nose along before placing a soft kiss against my neck. He then moved to whisper in my ear so only I could hear.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life baby, all those years without you it killed me. I'm glad you found me finally. I love you so much"

My heart swelled with so much love for my mate in that moment, I dropped the knife I was holding turned around in his arms, wrapped mine around his neck leaning up on my toes to kiss him, with him leaning down to me so I didn't have to stretch so much.

I didn't care that the pack was watching or that Jared and Sam were sitting there, in this moment I needed to kiss my mate, to feel him here with me to know he was still here after all this time without him.

Our lips touched, softly at first just a promise that we both were there for each other, that we still loved each other as much today as we did when we first met.

I felt the passion building between us, knowing our mate bond still had to be reclaimed. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission which he didn't need, I opened my mouth moaning as his tongue touched mine. Once again we were interrupted by someone coughing in the background and wolf whistles.

I broke away from Jasper smiling at him, turning to the guys smirking at my brothers embarrassment. Before I could say anything I heard Bella's stomach growl which had me turning back to my sandwich duties.

I finished cutting up the last of the sandwiches, dumping the knife into the sink. Jasper was still stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me so I lifted my head to look at him smiling.

"Can you grab some plates baby?"

He smiled at me kissing my nose softly, he unwound his arms and reached for two plates while I grabbed the other two. I looked over to Quil to see his mouth watering and reaching for a sandwich before the plate had even reached the table. I slapped his hand away smirking at him.

"Because you couldn't wait you can make everyone drinks, and be the last two grab some"

I laughed at his expression, I placed the plates on the table and sat down on Paul's lap without even asking, I just pushed his hands away from the table and sat down with him automatically wrapping his arms around me.

"Help ya selfs guys."

With that they all reached for one while Quil was placing our drinks down on the table. We all said our thank yous to him.

I wasn't really hungry so I just ate one, and waited for everyone to finish eating before talking about the newborn war and my day of ascending. They needed to know what to look for and not to touch me once the process started.

Once everyone had finished eating, I stood up to clear the plates, I placed them all in the sink to do later. I walked upstairs to my room opening one of my trunks grabbing my grimoire. This would help the guys once I started ascending, I would need them to call on Leo once I started the process or my power could explode out of me leading to destruction.

None of the pack could be near me once this started, only my mates could come near me or touch me. I got back downstairs to see everyone still sitting up the table, Paul and Sam were discussing patrols, Sam was teaching him all he would need to know. I knew Paul could do this, I had every faith in him. I walked back over to the table, seeing Jasper sat next to Paul adding some of his ideas into the mix, I knew Paul would appreciate his help as Jasper has the most experience here.

I kissed Jasper on the cheek as I walked past him to sit once again in Paul's lap his arms automatically wrapping around me. I didn't say anything while they were talking as it was down to Paul to do this part alone. I saw Bella sat there looking bored also while Jacob was talking to Embry and Quil.

"Hey Bella, how you feeling now? No after effects of Edwards thrall?"

Not that there should be but I asked anyway. She looked at me smiling softly.

"Hey, I'm doing so much better thanks, and no effects that I know off"

I nodded smiling,

"Good, I mean you shouldn't get any after effects but some people do suffer with serve headaches for a while after. If you do feel anything please let me know as normal pain meds wont work."

"Ok, I'll let you know."

"Oh I also need to apologise for the way I spoke to you yesterday regarding your father, I know it all came out pretty harsh and like I was issuing you an order, I honestly didn't mean it to. But not telling your father is the best I promise. He wouldn't be able to handle the secrets, he would crack and up end in a mental home"

"Its ok, I understand why you spoke the way you did, your not only protecting you or your mates but all of us and my dad. You know your a pretty amazing person Ness, you have all these powers and your still a good person, I'm lucky to know you and have the chance to be friends with you"

I smiled at that,

"I'd love to be friends with you hun"

I noticed then that everyone was watching us with matching grins, making me and Bella roll our eyes in synch. They've Finished talking which means I now have to speak, I took a deep breath and put the book on the table, which had the guys looking at it trying to read the title of the book. Which had me giggling cause it was in Latin and none of them could speak Latin, the only one that maybe able to read it is Jasper.

"You wont be able to read it, its in Latin."

This had Sam looking at me in shock.

"You read Latin?"

"I do. Anyway this is called a Grimoire it holds all of my protection spells inside it, the cover is in Latin, inside I have translated it to English for you. The next three to four days are going to be hectic as hell, so be prepared. Tonight its Saturday so were going out to have fun, were all going to karaoke even the Elders we need to just let lose and bond, being close is what's going to save us in the end.

Tomorrow Paul needs to make his decision on who his Beta is going to be, you have until 12pm to decide Paul. Once that's out of the way it will be time for training me and Jasper have to most experience in fighting newborns so we will train you, and before any of you ask Quil it is mandatory! You need the training, fighting newborms is different and sometimes harder then fighting seasoned vampires.

Monday Leah and Seth are going to phase, so your all going to be busy with them, they will need the whole day to be dealt with so they can prepare for the fight. Tuesday will be the day of the fight, we will meet the vamps in a clearing 8 miles from here, where no human can stumble across us. Jasper you will be staying here with Bella.

The fights going to be ok, no casualties on our side. I wont be at full power I'm afraid, as Wednesday I will ascend into my full powers, so Tuesday my body will start preparing for the pain and the build up of powers. Thats why I'm showing you this book, only Jasper and Paul really need to read it as they are the only ones who can be within touching space to me when I am ascending.

Once I start I wont stop for 24 hours, its a long painful process. You will need to call for Leo once I am starting as he needs to complete my circle, if the circle is not complete my powers will overload and explode out of me and that is something that can not happen.

After that we will have a few weeks before the devil."

I looked at the time to see it was a little after 5pm already. Time certainly does fly when your awfully busy.

"Ok guys, lets go get ready karaoke starts at 7pm were all meet here and leave together be here for 6.45pm."

With that I placed a kiss on both Jasper and Paul's lips, I hopped of Paul's lap walking over to Bella and grabbing her hand pulling her with me hearing Jacob protest.

"Hey where you going with my mate?"

I didn't answer him just giggled and pulled Bella up to my room, I heard Jacob asking Paul what I was doing and Paul growling at him to go and get ready for tonight.

I looked at Bella smiling,

"I thought we could get ready together, I have some clothes you can wear we can shock the hell outta that mate of yours"

I said winking at her, which had her laughing and nodding her head.

"I'd love that."

I walked over to my IPhone docking station, pressing play on my girly playlist with Justin Bieber's where are U now playing loud! Now I was no fan of the over inflated egotistical Biebs but I did like some of his new stuff.

I dug out my make up box and tipped it out on the bed, I then opened my wardrobe, pushing my everyday stuff to the side I had the perfect outfit in mind for Bella. It was a purple strapless dress that if fitted her right should come to just above the knee, I also pulled out the white sandals to go with it I didn't give her high heals just a little heal.

"Hey Bella do you want a shower first?"

She looked at me and shock her head,

"No thanks I had one before Jake picked me up earlier"

"Ok cool, so come sit down I'm gonna do your hair and make up, don't worry I wont put much on you"

She came over to me cautiously, sitting down in my desk chair, I didn't want her looking in the mirror before I was finished so I made sure I covered it.

I took her hair out of the tie, watching it as it fell around her shoulders. I picked up my brush, brushing the knots out. I plugged in my curling tongs they didn't take long to heat up. Her hair didn't take long, roughly twenty minutes to half hour. I started with the foundation, liquid first then powder, making sure not to give her that cup cake look, you know where you forget to blend it in with her neck.

I picked up my eyeshadow pallet, choosing a light purple, for the eye lid, once that was done, I put a bit of white on the brush to put just under her eye along the bit where the eye liner goes. I picked up the black eyeliner pencil, once done with that, I put the mascara on, then just a bit of lip gloss with glitter.

I uncovered the mirror and told her she could look.

"Bella your finished you can look"

She opened her eyes and gasped!

"OMG! Your amazing, you've made me beautiful."

"Oh Bella I just merely added to your natural beauty."

I went to the bed and picked up the clothes I picked out for her, walking back over to her handing the clothes to her.

"Here put these on, the bathrooms through that door there"

I pointed to my left. She grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. This was my chance to get ready, I went over to my dressing table and sat down in the chair Bella just vacated.

I did the same routine, started with my foundation liquid then powder. I choose to go with a greyish eyeshadow, with a bit of white to on the top giving me a smoky look, eye liner next mascara done. I applied red lipstick with clear lip gloss.

I pulled my hair out of its hair tie just brushing it as it had that natural wave to it which I really liked. I put on my little black mini jean skirt, with the red belt, with the black tight top to match, the front dropped down showing my cleavage perfectly, and the back was lace. (I'll put pictures up once I can figure out how to upload them lol). I was in two minds about my shoes, couldn't decide between my knee boots or my black high ankle boots with the chains on.

Still deciding when Bella walked out of the bathroom, once I saw her I knew I had chosen right, that dress looked perfect on her and she looked amazing in it, she had put the sandals on to which really did complete the outfit.

"You ok Ness?"

"Bella you look amazing!"

She blushed of course,

"thank you"

"I need help, I can't decide what boots to wear help me?"

I showed her my choices, she told me to put one boot on each foot so she could see both of them on me. Once I did that I knew which pair I wanted to wear.

"The knee boots look amazing, so wear them"

I nodded my thanks, before we could say anything else Sammy was calling up to us.

"Girls its 6.45pm were all ready and waiting for you"

"Ok Sammy coming"

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her behind me, turning the music off as I went along. Once at the top of the stairs I told Bella to wait. I walked down the stairs and saw Paul n Jasper both do a double look at me. Both of them smirking at me with lust in their eyes, I walked straight over to them walking into there sides, Jasper on my left Paul on my right.

"Where's Bella?"

Jacob needed to calm down, or I was gonna have to pull him aside and talk to him, I knew Bella was his imprint but the girl needed to breath he was being to clingy and she would eventually get pissed off with it.

"Calm down Jacob she's coming. Come on Bella"

With that we saw her walking down the stairs, at a slow pace being careful not to fall down the stairs, I rolled my eyes at that she needed to have more confidence in herself.

I kept my eyes on Jacob watching his reaction to how beautiful his mate looked right now. I could see the pure lust in his eyes once she hit the bottom step, which had me smiling. He walked over to her, grabbing her hand placing a kiss to it.

"Right come on them guys lets go."

With that we all headed out the door, and into the trucks, we had two separate vehicles. No one really said anything on the journey which was good. Once there we stepped out of the trucks and walked straight into the club, going straight to the VIP area, for our table I had booked previous. A waitress there as soon as we sat down taking our drinks order, we didn't have to wait long for our drinks which was good. Once we all had our drinks and took our first sip it seemed to relax us.

A women stepped on stage, walking towards the microphone.

"Welcome to Northmans tonight is our first karaoke night. If your brave enough step up and show us what you got. A free bottle of champagne for the best singer."

With that she walked off stage, some Looney tune walked on stage and started singing Katy Perry's Roar absolutely destroying the song, she sounded like someone was strangling a damn cat!

I looked around the table wondering if anyone here had the guts to sing,

"Anyone gonna go up?"

They all looked at me in shock I guess that was my answer, I would have to take one for the team with it being my idea and all. I stood up and walked over to the dj telling him which song I was going to sing.

 **Paul's POV,**

Ness stood up and walked over to the dj, she then stepped on stage walking to the middle over to the mic, I was shocked I knew we were here to have fun, but I didn't think any of us would actually get up and sing, I guess Ness was taking one for the team.

I smiled at her in encouragement, I've never heard her sing before I was looking forward to it.

"I'm going to sing Céline Dion's song That's the way it is."

 _I can read your mind and I know your story_

 _I see what your going through_

 _It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry_

 _But I know it will come to you_

 _Don't surrender cause you can win_

 _In this thing called love_

 _When you want it the most there's no easy way out_

 _When you're ready to go and your hearts left in doubt_

 _Don't give up on your faith_

 _Love comes to those who believe it_

 _And that's the way it is_

 _When you question me for a simple answer_

 _I don't know what to say, no_

 _But it's plain to see, if you stick together_

 _You're gonna find a way, yeah_

 _So don't surrender cause you can win_

 _In this thing called love_

 _When you want it the most there's no easy way out_

 _When you're ready to go and your hearts left in doubt_

 _Don't give up on your faith_

 _Love comes to those who believe it_

 _And that's the way it is_

 _When life is empty with no tomorrow_

 _And loneliness starts to call_

 _Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow_

 _Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all_

 _When you want it the most there's no easy way out_

 _When your ready to go and your hearts left in doubt_

 _Don't give up on your faith_

 _Love comes to those who believe it_

 _And that's the way it is_

 _When you want it the most there's no easy way out_

 _When your ready to go and your hearts left in doubt_

 _Dont give up on your faith_

 _Love comes to those who believe it_

 _And that's the way it is_

 _That's the way it is_

 _That's the way it is, babe_

 _Don't give up on your faith_

 _Love comes to those who believe it_

 _And that's the way it is._

I just sat there stunned, my mate could sing! Like really sing I've never heard anything like it, she is amazing! Everyone stood up and suddenly there was a standing ovation and shouts of encore.

She walked of stage and straight into my arms. Yeah my mate is bloody amazing.

I decided I was going to sing something for her, I was a pretty decent singer even if I do say so myself. I sat her down and kissed her lips softly, walking straight onto the stage telling the dj what I was going to sing.

"This song is dedicated to the most amazing woman in my life"

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before,_

 _And I can't sweep you of of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

 _And darling I will be loving you till were 70_

 _And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_

 _I know you will still love me the same_

 _Cause honey your soul can never grow old, its evergreen_

 _Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe its all part of a plan_

 _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _But baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

 _So baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh darling place your head my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_.

 **Ness's POV,**

Omg my mate can sing, and damn it near made me a puddle on my seat! I knew this was gonna be the night me and my mates claimed and re claimed each other, we couldn't wait any longer. I would be staying at Paul's tonight.

Paul walked of stage and straight to me, pulling me off the chair to sit in it himself pulling me into his lap, with Jasper grabbing one of my hands, this was the most difficult part of having two mates you could only interact with one of them in public because they would never understand me kissing two different men.

Shaking that thought away I called the waitress back over for more drinks, tonight is still young!

 **AN,**

 **Until the next chapter peeps have a good week! I'm thinking of introducing new wolves in the next chapters not just Leah and Seth. Also some new vampire's to.**

 **Thanks for reading...V**


	12. CLAIMING

**Chapter 12,**

 **Sam's POV,**

Coming out tonight turned out to be a great idea. I think we all needed some time just to relax and be young and normal. None of us could actually forget that were supernatural beings but for one night none of that mattered.

We just spent time with all our family enjoying ourselves. When Ness got up to sing I was shocked I mean she has the most amazing voice. Then Paul got up to sing her a song and we were all shocked, Paul is a very private wolf he is the only one of us that can keep everyone out of his head, he didn't like us seeing things he didn't tell us.

We've been here bout an hour now and only Ness and Paul have got up to sing, I knew she would want one of us to go but there was no way in hell she was getting me up to sing no matter how much I love her it just wasn't happening.

I was bought out of my thoughts by someone grabbing my hand, so I turned my head and looked at Ness smiling at her.

"Sammy are you ok?"

"I'm fine baby girl why?"

"You just seemed a bit out of it is all"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you back in my life is all"

She smiled at me, with tears in her eyes. Yeah I knew she had missed me as much if not more then I missed her. It was easy for me growing up I had both of my parents and all of my friends, but Ness lost all of us when she got taken away. I would make it all up to her though, she would never be away from me again.

"I'm glad to be home too Sammy, I've not only got you and Jared back, but I've gained more brothers in Quil, Embry, Jacob and Seth when he phases. I got my mate back and gained a new one in Paul, I couldn't Be happier being home"

She smiled at me, then looked next to her where Paul was sitting she grabbed his hand getting his attention when he turned to her she kissed him softly. He smiled at her,

"What was that for?"

She giggled,

"Just because"

She looked around our table noticing everyone smiling at her, which had her smiling at us all.

"If none of you are gonna get up to sing I think I'm gonna go up for another song"

She then stood up and walked over to the DJ who seemed very happy with her wanting to sing again, she whispered her song to him and got up on stage to everyone clapping and cheering for her.

"I'm not gonna say who this is for cause they know who they are"

I knew she was doing this for Paul and Jasper but she couldn't Really say that out loud, couldn't say this is for both of my mates which must be hard I mean only able to touch one of them in public and stuff,

The music started playing and I noticed it was Ellie Gouldings song still falling for you.

Fire and ice

This love is like fire and ice

This love is like rain and blue skies

This love is like sun on the rise

This love got me rolling the dice

Don't let me lose

Still falling for you

Still falling for you

Beautiful mind

Your heart got a story with mine

Your heart got me hurting at times

Your heart gave me new kind of highs

Your heart got me feeling so fine

So what to do

Still falling for you

Still falling for you

It took us a while

With every breath a new day

With love on the line

We've had our share of mistakes

But all your flaws and scars are mine

Still falling for you

Still falling for you

And just like that

All I breathe

All I feel

You are all for me

I'm in

And just like that

All I breathe

All I feel

You are all for me

No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do

I'm still falling for you

Brighter than gold

This love shining brighter than gold

This love is like letters in bold

This love is like out of control

This love is never growing old

You make it new

Still falling for you

Still falling for you

It took us a while

Because we were young and unsure

With love on the line

What if we both would need more

But all your flaws and scars are mine

Still falling for you

Still falling for you

Still falling for you

And just like that

All I breathe

All I feel

You are all for me

I'm in

And just like that

All I breathe

All I feel

You are all for me

No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do

I'm still falling for you

Falling, crash into my arms

Love you like this

Like a first kiss

Never let go

Falling, crash into my arms

Never breaking what we got

Still falling for you

Still falling for...

And just like that

All I breathe

All I feel

You are all for me

I'm in

And just like that

All I breathe

All I feel

You are all for me

All for me

And just like that

All I feel is you

All I feel is you

You are all for me

I'm still falling...

And just like that

All I feel is you

All I feel is you

You are all for me

No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do

I'm still falling for you

Everyone was up on their feet clapping and cheering, Paul and Jasper couldn't stop smiling then I felt it Jasper started projecting his love, we all felt it how strongly he felt for my baby sister and it was amazing. Feeling how he feels knowing he could never hurt her it made me smile even more.

"Jasper your projecting"

He looked at me sheepishly and I felt him pull his gift back,

"Sorry"

I just shook my head smiling, we then heard the crowd chanting Encore

"ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE"

She looked to the DJ who nodded his head, she walked over to him whispered her song and then walked back centre stage, this time she didn't say anything just let the music play. It was Whitney houstons I wanna dance with somebody, which had me laughing cause I thought she would of gone for another slow song. Clearly she wanted to show us a good time.

Huh, yeah, woo, hey yeah, huh

Ooh yeah, uh huh, yeah

I want to dance

Clock strikes upon the hour

And the sun begins to fade

Still enough time to figure out

How to chase my blues away

I've done alright up 'til now

It's the light of day that shows me how

And when the night falls

Loneliness calls

[Chorus 2x:]

Oh! I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

She was dancing around the stage like she had been doing this all her life, the crowd was on their feet dancing along with her while clapping in rhythm to the beat.

I've been in love and lost my senses

Spinning through the town

Sooner or later the fever ends

And I wind up feeling down

I need a man who'll take a chance

On a love that burns hot enough to last

So when the night falls

My lonely heart calls

[Chorus 2x]

Somebody who somebody who... somebody who loves me,

Somebody who somebody who... to hold me in his arms.

I need a man who'll take a chance,

On a love that burns hot enough to last.

So when the night falls,

My lonely heart calls.

[Chorus 2x]

Uh-Huh

(Dance)

Common, baby

(Dance)

Woo, yeah

(Dance)

Now get with this, hahaha

Whoa, oh, oh

Don't you wanna dance (dance) With me baby?

Don't you wanna dance (dance) With me boy?

Don't you wanna dance (dance) With me baby?

With somebody who loves me

Don't you wanna dance?

Say you wanna dance?

Don't you wanna dance?

(Dance)

Don't you wanna dance?

Say you wanna dance?

Don't you wanna dance?

(Dance)

Don't you wanna dance?

Say you wanna dance...(Dance)

Uh-huh

With somebody who loves me

She got another standing ovation, she thanked the crowd then came and sat back down with us. She looked at us all and I knew she was gonna demand one of us go up on stage she looked straight at Jasper. He caught her eyes and they were in a staring contest.

Jasper was smiling at her, then he rolled his eyes heaved a sigh and stood up.

"fine"

He then walked up to the DJ whispering his song all the while Ness was sat here clapping her hands and laughing.

Jasper didn't say anything but he did send a wave of love to our table, so we all knew who this song was for. Then the music started playing and Ness stopped moving, she just sat on Paul's lap staring at Jasper with nothing but love shining through.

This song is Bruno Mars Just the way you are, this clearly had special meaning to Ness cause it looked like she had some tears in her eyes.

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are (hey hey hey, hey hey hey)

Yeah

Oh, your eyes, your eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Your hair, your hair

Falls perfectly without you trying

You're so beautiful

And I tell you everyday (Hey hey hey, hey hey hey)

Yeah

I know, I know

When I compliment you, you won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that you don't see what I see

But every time you ask me,

"Do I look okay?"

I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yeah

Your lips, your lips

I could kiss them all day if you'd let me

Your laugh, your laugh

You hate but I think it's so sexy

You're so beautiful

And I tell you everyday (Hey hey hey, hey hey)

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are (Ahhhhhhhhh)

The way you are

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, you're amazing

Just the way you are

'Cause you're amazing just the way you are

Ness had the most amazing smile on her face, Jasper sat back down with us grabbing Ness's Hand under the table. He smiled at her then looked to the stage. We let some others go on up while we had a few more drinks, I knew Ness wouldn't be coming home with me tonight, as much as I wanted to demand she did I knew that wouldn't Get me anywhere.

She needed to be with her mates tonight. I looked at my watch to see it was a little after midnight, we would need to make our way home soon. Some of us had an early morning patrol. I was just about to say so to the others when Ness stood up,

"I'm gonna sing two more songs then we can go ok? I know some of you need to be up early tomorrow"

With that she walked back over to the DJ whispered her song, walked straight over to the mic didn't say anything just let the music play.

I had never heard the song before so I didn't know who it was.

(Celine Dion I love you)

I must be crazy now

Maybe I dream too much

But when I think of you

I long to feel your touch

To whisper in your ear

Words that are old as time

Words only you would hear

If only you were mine

I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you

Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes

'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do

And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side

I love you, please say

You love me too, these three words

They could change our lives forever

And I promise you that we will always be together

Till the end of time

So today, I finally find the courage deep inside

Just to walk right up to your door

But my body can't move when I finally get to it

Just like a thousand times before

Then without a word he handed me this letter

Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said

I love you, please say

You love me too, these three words

They could change our lives forever

And I promise you that we will always be together

Till the end of time

Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah

And maybe I, I need a little care

And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you

Oh you need somebody just to hold you

If you do, just reach out and I'll be there

I love you, please say

You love me too

Please say you love me too

Till the end of time

These three words

They could change our lives forever

And I promise you that we will always be together

Oh, I love you

Please say you love me too

Please please

Say you love me too

Till the end of time

My baby

Together, together, forever

Till the end of time

I love you

I will be your light

Shining bright

Shining through your eyes

My baby

Once again she got a standing ovation, this time before anyone could ask for an encore she spoke into the mic,

"If it's ok with you guys I'd like to sing one more song. Enjoy"

The music then started playing,

(All by myself)

When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone  
Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore

Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself  
Anymore

When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
Making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
Oh  
Don't wanna live  
By myself, by myself  
Anymore  
By myself  
Anymore  
Oh  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
I never, never, never  
Needed anyone

Wow! We knew Ness had an amazing voice but that last song really did it, I mean Jesus that was bloody brilliant. She came back to us grabbed Jaspers hand and smiled at the rest of us, I could see she really wanted to grab Paul's Hand but knew she couldn't.

"Is everyone ready?"

We all nodded our heads, stood up together and walked out of the bar, we got to the parking lot and stood there. I looked to Ness who was now holding Paul and Jaspers hands and smiling at them both.

She looked over to me, looked straight into my eyes and smiled.

"Sammy I love you, I'll be home tomorrow"

I walked over to her, grabbed her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Love you to baby girl, I'll see you tomorrow. Paul you have the morning off you can have the afternoon patrol"

"Thanks Sam"

With that they all got in Paul's truck with Ness sat in the middle and drove off. I felt Jared behind me and turned to look at him, I could see the worry on his face so I raised my eyebrow.

"Its just she ours baby sister, she had two mates! We've Missed so much of her life and now she's practically married"

I knew what he was saying, but we had to let her grow up because we had missed so much we couldn't really start trying to parent her now. She didn't Need that from us she needed us to just be her big brothers and I would make sure we all knew that.

"I know Jared, but we just have to be her big brothers."

I looked to the rest of the pack, who were all nodding their heads,

"I know you guys love Ness like family she is your sister, she loves you the same but trust me don't try to protect her not on this. She needs us to be big brothers that's all"

Embry was the one to speak,

"Your right Sam but its not gonna stop us from worrying you know, we haven't known Ness as long as you or Jared but in the short while we have we love her. And its Paul the most angriest of us all we just worry."

"I know, lets all head home. Jake, Embry you can take patrol now and I'll Take over at 6am,"

They both nodded and headed into the Forrest, the rest of us headed to my truck, I hopped into the drivers side, while Jared got in the passenger side. Quil got in the bed of the truck. Then we were off.

 **Ness's POV,**

Sitting in the truck sandwiched between both of my mates, I knew not matter what tonight would mean everything to us. No matter what the future held for us or what war was coming we would all fight together and survive.

We got back to Paul's, Jasper opened his door and held out his hand to me I grabbed it and he helped me out. We waited for Paul to get out who grabbed my hand once he was stood with us.

We all walked into the house, I will admit I am nervous about having sex with Paul, as it will be our first time. I looked into Paul's eyes and could see all the love he had for me shunning through. I let go of Jaspers hand and wrapped my arms around Paul's neck bring him closer to me.

I stood up my toes and placed my lips against his, I felt Jasper come closer to me putting his hands on my hips, which had me smiling against Paul's lips.

I then felt Jaspers mouth on my neck, placing open mouthed kisses along it, scrapping his teeth against the back of my neck which had shivering in pleasure. I pulled away from Paul, looking into his eyes.

He crashed his mouth against mine, running his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave, his tongue swirled with mine, almost fighting for dominance. His winning the battle.

Jasper's hands came around me grabbing my breaths through my shirt, he pinched my nipples causing me to push back against him moaning which caused Paul to growl.

I moved my hands slowly from around Paul's neck, moving my hands down his shoulders, to the bottom of his shirt grabbing it and pulling it up, Paul knowing what I was doing removed his lips from mine to pull his shirt over his head. He then connected his mouth back to mine, I drug my hands down his abs running my fingertips along the v leading to his pot of gold.

Jasper pulled his mouth from my neck, while keeping his hands on my breaths.

"Lets move to the bed"

I nodded in response, I pulled my lips from Paul's And looked up at him in question he didn't say anything just grabbed my hand and pulled us to that bedroom, all the while Jasper was attached to my breasts, pinching my nipples.

We got to the bedroom and Jasper laid me on the bed, he started kissing me with so passion it made my toes curl, I felt Paul on the other side of me placing open mouthed kisses along my neck, down to my breasts, he didn't wait for me to move he just ripped my top off me with my bra following after.

He took one of my nipples in his mouth, tugging gently with his teeth, this had me arching into him wanting more. He made his way down my belly licking and nipping as he went, he swirled his tongue in my belly button and moved towards my pussy, he unzip my jeans pulling them down my legs and completely off of my body throwing them over his shoulder somewhere.

He moved towards my pantie covered pussy, running his nose along and up my thigh in the process. His nose got to my pussy where he ripped my panties off and his tongue went straight for my little bundle of joy.

Jasper was still kissing me his tongue in mouth fighting for dominance with mine, swallowing all my moans as they came out of my mouth. I reached down to Jaspers pants, undoing the belt and unzipping his pants, reaching in for his glorious cock, which was already dripping with pre cum.

I ran my thumb over the head of his cock and squeezing. Which had him ripping his mouth away from mine groaning. I felt Paul's finger at my entrance, thrusting in roughly, this had me bucking in response.

I pulled hard on Jasper's Cock bringing it closer to my mouth, I took him as deep as I could.

 **Paul's POV,**

I was licking her nub, thrusting my finger in her pussy, going faster the more I heard her moaning. I added a second finger stretching her pussy, I looked up to see her with Jasper's cock in her mouth.

Her hands were on his ass pulling him closer to her while he fucked her hot little mouth, I felt her walls clamping around my fingers so I sped up my movements when suddenly she came all over my hand and tongue.

I removed my tongue from her pussy but kept my fingers in her pussy letting her ride out her orgasm.

I ripped my pants off of me, and had my cock at her entrance just as Jasper came in her mouth. I slid into her sweet peace of heaven groaning in the process Jesus she was tight. I started slow, pulling almost out just to thrust back in, speeding up my movements as I felt her responding to me.

"Fuck Ness damn your tight..shit so wet"

I grabbed her around her hips, thrusting harder into her,

"oh god Paul fuck me harder please"

I was thrusting in and out at an inhuman pace but knew I wouldn't hurt Ness doing it. I was so close but I wanted her to cum first.

I looked at Jasper who had his cock in one hand, he moved his other hand to Ness's clit rubbing it roughly which had her screaming her release.

My wolf came to the front of my mind, Jasper noticed so he moved his hand, I bent down to Ness's neck and sank my teeth in, which had me release into her pussy, and brought about Ness's third orgasm.

I kept thrusting slowly to prolong the experience, I pulled out my teeth and licked the wound closed. I pulled out of her pussy flopping on the bed next to her, she looked at me smiling. Jasper picked her up and laid down on the bed bringing Ness's legs either side of him, thrusting his cock into her pussy.

Ness threw her head back in pleasure, she ground her hips against his, he grabbed her hips holding her still and started thrusting roughly into her pussy which had Ness screaming his name, I knew the moment he was about to cum he pulled her down to him, and bit into the other side of her neck.

I knew Ness came, so I got behind her, stuck my finger into my mouth lubricating my finger, where I then slowly inserted it into her ass hole, we've each taken her as ours now we would claim her as one.

I removed my finger to slowly start inserting my cock, Ness didn't like this though as she told me so.

"Fuck Paul harder"

With that I thrust into her tight little ass hole, groaning at how tight she really is here. I kept thrusting in as Jasper pulled out of her, we were almost at the brink, I bent over Ness placing my lips on my mark with Jasper doing the same on the other side, we both sank our teeth in at the same time,

All three of us cumming at the same time, I pulled out of Ness flopping on the bed beside her, Jasper pulled out of her so Ness could lay in the middle of us, she rolled over to face me, so I turned to face her putting my arm over her. Jasper rolled so his front was to her back putting his arm over her.

We snuggled close to her, at first I thought this whole double mate thing would be weird and awkward but its really not. I love Ness which in turn makes me have respect for Jasper.

I looked into her eyes and saw how tired she was now, so I kissed her softly, reached down to pull the cover over us.

"I love you Paul, I love you Jasper. Were gonna be okay, I love you both so much."

"I love you to baby girl"

Jasper kissed her neck and whispered his love for her also. I saw her eyes starting to close so I turned off the lamb and snuggled closer to her.

"Goodnight baby girl"

She was out like a light, and I fell asleep to the sound of her breathing and her heart beat.


End file.
